Une rose par un tout autre nom sentirait aussi bon
by Watstew
Summary: Bella a 17 ans. Elle vit à Forks avec son père Charlie. Un jour, elle fait une rencontre au lycée qui va changer sa vie.
1. Rencontres

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous et Bienvenue dans ma première fiction ! Elle concerne Twilight et les personnages centraux sont Bella et Edward. Il y aura les points de vue des deux protagonistes selon les chapitres. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et vous invite à faire des reviews =) **

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une fille tout ce que qu'il y a de plus normal, je vais au lycée, je ne m'habille pas "mode" (généralement, je prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main), et je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler " populaire".  
Je vis depuis un an dans la petite ville de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, avec mon père, Charlie, le chef de la Police. Mon père est adorable mais j'évite le plus souvent de lui parler de chose autre que le sport, il a du mal avec les histoires de filles ou de garçons d'ailleurs ...

Aujourd'hui, le proviseur du lycée m'a gentiment demandé (ou ordonné ca dépend du point de vue puisque je ne pouvais pas refuser) d'accueillir des nouveaux élèves qui arrivaient dans notre Forks High School. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que l'on demande, apparemment je suis "très accueillante " et j'ai " un visage bienveillant qui inspire la confiance", je me demande où il a été cherché ça, moi qui préfère rester hors des conversations de mes amies et en retrait pour travailler ou pour penser à mon aise. Enfin bref ...  
J'attendais donc devant l'accueil, l'arrivée de ces nouveaux lycéens. Je bavardais avec la secrétaire quand enfin, je les vis arriver. Ils étaient cinq, deux filles et trois garçons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de voir à quel point ils étaient tous beaux ! Ces personnes étaient tout sauf réelles !  
Je m'approchai d'eux :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Bella Swan ! Bienvenue au lycée de Forks, dis-je avec un sourire

La plus petite se tourna vers moi et me fit un immense sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, avec des cheveux courts et des yeux dorés ...d'ailleurs ils avaient tous les yeux dorés, cette couleur d'iris existe-t-elle vraiment ?

- Salut Bella ! Je suis Alice Cullen et voici Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale !

- Enchanté, répondis-je avec un sourire, Vous êtes arrivés depuis longtemps à Forks ?

- Non, nous sommes là depuis une semaine, me dit Emmett, le grand brun très baraqué.

J'observai les autres, Rosalie aurait pu être mannequin, elle était blonde et vraiment très très belle, une taille de guêpe et des longues jambes, Jasper, lui, semblait très timide, il se mordait sans cesse la lèvre et je cru qu'il allait s'ouvrir à force de se mordre si fort, ensuite, il y avait Edward ... Edward était grand, les cheveux d'une couleur bronze peu ordinaire et des yeux profonds qui nous transperçaient ... Je me sentie soudain mal à l'aise mais j'essayai de le cacher.

Je leur fis signe de me suivre et commençai la visite du lycée. Une heure plus tard, je les laissai aller à leurs cours respectifs et je rejoignis le mien où Jessica m'attendait.

- Alors, me dit elle, t'as vu les nouveaux ??

- Oui.

- Et ? Me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Et ils ont l'air sympa ...

- Ok ... Ils ont l'air de t'avoir marqué apparemment ! Rigola-t-elle

Je ne lui répondis pas et fis semblant de porter mon attention sur le professeur. En effet, ils m'avaient marquée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je revoyais sans cesse leurs yeux, leur démarche si légère, et leur beauté frappante ... La sonnerie me sorti de mes pensées et je rangeai mes affaires. Jessica, elle, continua de me parler sans cesse des nouveaux qu'elle voulait à tout prix voir.

Je sortis dans la cour afin de profiter des derniers jours de soleil avant le début de l'automne, j'aimais travailler dehors avec le soleil sur ma peau, ça me rappelé Phoenix, la ville où j'habitais avant avec ma mère ... Ça me semble loin maintenant ...

Même si la cour était assez ombragée à cause des nombreux arbres, les rayons du soleil arrivaient à percer ici ou là sur quelques tables en bois. Je m'installai à une table légèrement au soleil et Jessica se plaça à coté de moi et fut vite rejointe par Angela, une autre de mes amies.

- Vous avez vu les filles !!! Les nouveaux sont à tomber !! La moitié des filles du lycée leur courent après ! Y a Emmett, Jasper et ... Edward ! Tiens regarde le voilà !! "S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt derrière nous.

Nous nous retournions toutes d'un même mouvement pour regarder dans la direction qu'elle nous montrait. En effet, Edward avait un nombre impressionnant d'admiratrices en à peine quelques heures, toutes les pom-pom girls et les godiches du lycée étaient à ses pieds et elles n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler. Il semblait les ignorer royalement et je sentis l'envie d'éclater de rire jusqu'au moment où je le vis s'approcher de nous.

- Il vient par ici !! s'écria Jessica toute excitée

- J'ai vu ça ...marmonnais-je pour moi-même, étant soudain tendue.

- Salut Bella ... il me lança un sourire à couper le souffle

- Salut, répondis-je avec un léger sourire. J'étais persuadé d'être complètement rouge.

- Saluuut Edward, roucoula Jessica.

Devant un garçon cette fille pouvait vraiment avoir des réactions bizarres ... Edward l'ignora aussi royalement qu'il avait ignoré les pimbêches.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été très sympa, je n'ai pas dit un seul mot alors que tu as été très accueillante.

- C'est rien, le rassurais je, tu es nouveau ici c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore à l'aise.

- C'est sur ... Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, décidément, ce gars avait quelque chose de pas normal. Il était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il me sourit et me dit :

- Bon j'y vais, salut

- Salut, murmurais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Mes amies ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

- Attention vous bavez ! Leur dis-je.

- Trop drôle Bella ! T'as vu ce type ! Il est trop canon !! S'écria Jessica en sursautant sur le banc.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward, il était de nouveau avec ses ... frères et sœurs ? Je remarquai également qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles qui les regardaient, les garçons semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour Rosalie et Alice.  
Ils m'intriguaient, je devais en savoir plus sur eux.


	2. Le cours de sport

**Et voila le 2eme chapitre de ma fiction ! =) **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le cours de sport.**

Le jour suivant l'arrivée des Cullens, je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais des cours en commun avec Edward ... Quel ironie !

J'avais rêvé de lui la nuit précédente, moi qui n'avais jamais rêvé de garçons, surtout dans un rêve comme celui que j'avais fait ! Heureusement que personne ne pouvais lire dans mon esprit car des morceaux de mon rêve me revenaient en tête durant la journée et me faisaient parfois rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de mes amies, je prétendais alors une bouffée de chaleur ce qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement car c'était apparemment "l'effet Cullen".

J'avais Biologie et Sport en même temps qu'Edward et il y avait également Emmett dans le cours de sport étant donné que nous étions deux classes en même temps mais ça, je le découvris qu'à la fin de cette maudite journée.  
Alors que je me rendais au cours qui commençait ma journée, celui de Biologie, j'eus la surprise de voir Edward assis à la table que j'occupais habituellement. J'avais été la seule du cours à ne pas avoir de binôme pour les expériences ... Il semblerait que j'en ai un maintenant. Je rougis dès que je le vis car j'étais justement en train de repenser à ma nuit précédente et son regard pénétrant me donna l'impression qu'il me scrutait. J'allais m'asseoir à coté de lui et il me salua d'un léger " Bonjour ". J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de lutter pour réussir à sortir ce petit mot.

- Salut, répondis-je en souriant timidement

Je sortis mes affaires et me concentrai sur le tableau, je sentais son regard sur moi et j'étais presque sûre que je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Mes cheveux glissèrent vers mon visage pile au bon moment, j'étais cachée de lui mais même derrière l'amas de mes cheveux je pouvais encore sentir son regard si pénétrant ... décidément il était vraiment étrange.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à sortir et je n'eus même pas le temps de le voir se lever de sa chaise qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Je sortis à mon tour et rejoignis Jessica qui était comme par hasard devant la porte de la classe que je quittais.

- Bellaaaaa !! Devine qui je viens de voir ??? S'écria-t-elle. Elle était vraiment d'une grande discrétion …

- Salut Jessica ... Hum laisses moi deviner ... Edward Cullen ? Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouiiii ! Tu m'avais caché qu'il avait des cours avec toi ?! me dit elle sur un ton de reproche

- Je viens juste de le découvrir, m'excusai-je

J'avançai vers mon prochain cours et Jessica n'arrêta pas de me parler d'Edward durant tout le trajet ! Pire ! Durant tout le cours d'Histoire !! J'allais faire une overdose d'Edward Cullen si ça continuait comme ça !

- Nan mais franchement tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop canon ? me dit elle pour la 100 ème fois depuis ce matin

- Jessica arrêtes ! J'en peux plus d'Edward; t'as pas un autre sujet de conversation ?? M'exaspérai-je.

- Hum ... Maintenant que tu le dis ! Y a Emmett qui est trop beau aussi !!!

Ca y est elle était repartie dans son délire !  
Nous avancions vers la cafeteria pour déjeuner. Après la description d'Edward, j'eu droit à celle complète du visage et du corps d'Emmett Cullen. Quelque chose de pire que Jessica parlant d'Edward et d'Emmett non stop ? Jessica ET Angela parlant d'Edward et d'Emmet non stop !!  
Angela venait juste de nous rejoindre et à peine assise, elle avait déversé un flot de paroles sur Emmett. Sortez-moi de là !!!!

- Emmett a une copine ! C'est son seul défaut ! dit Angela

- Et bien voilà une raison pour le laisser tranquille ! Répondis-je énervée

- T'es folle! S'esclaffa Jessica, la copine ce n'est pas un problème !

- Vous êtes vraiment désespérantes, soupirai-je en regardant la porte d'entrée de la cafet' juste au moment où les Cullens entraient. Je détournai le regard dès que je vis Edward. A mon grand regret, Angela et Jessica les avaient vus également.

- Ils sont là !! Bella appelle Edward !

- Pardon ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Parce qu'il t'aime bien, me dit Angela.

- Nan nan nan ! Vous faites pas d'illusions les filles, il est juste venu me remercier pour leur avoir fait visiter le lycée et pour les avoir accueilli c'est tout ! Me défendis-je.

- N'empêche qu'il t'a souris ! Et il ne sourit à personne d'après mes observations !

J'éclatai de rire

- Tes observations ? Parce que tu l'espionnes en plus !

Je riais plus fort en voyant la tête des deux filles, à voir leur tête ca leur paraissait logique d'espionner les Cullens  
Je m'arrêtai net de rire quand je vis que tous les Cullens assis à l'autre bout de la salle me regardaient tous. Je devins alors rouge de honte. Qu'est ce que je pouvais n'être pas discrète moi !  
Je décidai de partir le plus vite possible en prétextant un devoir à faire. Je me sauvai sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard sur les Cullens, je sentais qu'ils me regardaient, pas la peine de vérifier.

J'allais dans la cour afin de prendre l'air, j'avais encore l'après-midi de cours, je pouvais survivre ! Surtout que j'avais sport sans Angela mais il restait Jessica ... J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle serait trop occupée pour parler d'Emmett ou d'Edward.  
Je me rendis donc en cour de sport le cœur un peu plus léger, du moins il l'était jusqu'à ce que je vis les deux nouveaux VIP du lycée. Super, me dis-je, ces 2h de sport promettaient d'être très longues ...

Je me changeai dans les vestiaires et me rendis dans le gymnase. Mon cœur s'arrêta net quand je vis les deux garçons. En short et en T-shirt, ils avaient tout simplement un corps de Dieu. Pouvait-on vraiment être aussi parfait ?  
Jessica était déjà en train de les mater. Elle s'était mise juste derrière eux et je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'elle regardait. Je restai plantée là comme une idiote à les regarder lorsqu'Emmett donna un coup de coude à Edward qui se retourna vers moi. Oups ! Je rencontrai ses yeux pénétrants et je dus lutter pour détourner mon regard.  
Nous faisions badminton ce trimestre. Le prof fit les équipes de deux, à mon plus grand regret, j'étais avec Jessica et nous étions face au duo infernal. Elle me fit un clin d'œil !

- Allez Bella viens !! Ça va être trop cool on va pouvoir mater pendant 2 h !! dit-elle en faisant des bonds autour de moi.

- Ouah ! Super ... murmurai-je pour moi-même alors qu'elle courrait vers le terrain qui nous était réservé.

Je me plaçai en arrière et Jessica en face du filet.

- Alors les garçons, vous êtes prêts à perdre ? Roucoula-t-elle

Tu parles d'une distraction !  
Ils se regardèrent et Emmett éclata de rire !

- Regarde moi cette impertinente ! Tu crois pouvoir nous battre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu feras moins le malin quand on t'aura mis une raclée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois.

C'était plutôt elle qui faisait sa maligne, j'étais un vrai danger public sur un terrain de sport et j'allais probablement crever un œil à un des Cullens sans le vouloir.  
Le match commença et nous perdîmes en 2 sets !

- Wouah ! Quelle force je suis impressionné ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Edward n'avait cessé de me regarder durant tout le match et il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. D'un côté, il y avait cette chose mystérieuse en lui qui me faisait peur, mais d'un autre côté, cette chose m'intriguait et me donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.  
Je retournai dans le gymnase et me changeai. Quand je sortis, Edward m'attendait. Il s'approcha de moi et je me raidis brusquement. Que voulait-il ?

- Bien joué Bella, me dit-il avec un sourire timide.

- Hum ... M...Merci bafouillai-je, la honte ! J'avais à peine joué! La seule fois où j'avais touché le volant c'était pour m'étaler par terre après avoir trébuché sur un de mes lacets défait, ce qui avait bien fait rire Emmett et avait arraché un léger sourire aux lèvres d'Edward.

- A demain.

Il me fit signe et s'éloigna vers sa voiture, une Volvo argentée. Je restai plantée là sans pouvoir penser ... la seule chose dont j'étais sure c'est que j'allai encore rêver d'Edward Cullen cette nuit et que ça n'allait surement pas être juste une partie de Badminton. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

* * *

Voilààà !

Je sais mes chapitres sont assez court, je suis désolée !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir =)


	3. Décision

**Et bien oui ! Voilà déjà le chapitre 3 ! Ne vous affolez pas ! Ca ne viendra plus aussi vite après lol**

**J'espère que ce POV Edward va vous plaire même s'il est court =S**

**Voila ! Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Décision.**

_POV Edward_

- Bella, je t'aime !!!!

- Tais-toi Emmett !

- Coucou Edward je t'aime !!

- Ca suffit Emmett, tu m'énerves !! M'écriai-je

Emmett avait ce don particulier qui est celui d'énerver les gens ! Jasper envoya alors une onde d'apaisement et je finis par me calmer.

- C'est rien Edward, laisse le parler, me dit Jasper, il te taquine c'est tout.

- Je laissais passer jusqu'à ce qu'il me le répète sans arrêt !

Nous étions dans le salon de la maison et Emmett n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de moi en chantonnant que j'étais amoureux.

- Mais avoue que c'est comique Edward, me dit Emmett, un vampire amoureux d'une humaine !

- Je ne suis pas AMOUREUX ! Répétais-je pour la énième fois.

- Bah non ! Murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il était aussi lourd que les gamines du lycée qui me pourchassaient !

- Alice l'a vu ! Chantonna t-il.

- Le futur peut être changé ! Répliquai-je sèchement.

- N'empêche que je l'ai vu Edward ! dit une vois cristalline et chantante

Je me retournai, Alice était en haut de l'escalier et me regardait en souriant.

- Tu es la première à dire que tes visions peuvent changer ! Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, dit elle en s'approchant de moi, n'empêche que j'ai pas envie qu'elle change celle-là, vous étiez si mignons ! Elle me fit un énorme sourire.  
Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes pires que des gosses ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du danger ! M'emportai-je. Je sortis dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre.  
Alice, Emmett et Jasper me suivirent.

- Laissez-moi ! Je vais chasser !

- T'énerves pas Edward, ce n'est pas un drame ! Me dit Emmett en levant légèrement les bras.  
Je fis volte face.

- Pas un drame ?! Vous rendez-vous compte que je peux la tuer ?

- Mais tu sais te contrôler Edward, je ne t'ai pas vu la tuer dans ma ...

Soudain Alice s'arrêta et j'assistai à sa vision qui me terrorisa. J'étais de dos et je portais un corps inerte dans mes bras, puis soudain je me vis de face avec Bella dans les bras ... Je l'avais tué.  
Je repris mes esprits en même temps qu'Alice. Elle avait le même air horrifié que moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmett.

Je me retournai, cette vision avait attisé ma soif, il fallait que je parte.

- Edward ! Attends si ça se trouve ça n'arrivera pas.

J'étais déjà loin et je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Aucun d'eux ne me suivit. Je courrai aussi vite que je le pouvais, je devais trouver un animal, n'importe lequel du moment que ma soif serait apaisée.  
Je m'arrêtai en trouvant ma proie. Un puma. Exactement ce que je cherchais.  
Je me jetai sur ma proie d'un coup, et elle ne résista pas longtemps. Je mordis la carotide, la où le sang affluait. Je ne mis pas longtemps à vider cette créature de son sang et lorsque j'eus fini, ma soif n'était toujours pas apaisée. Je bus autant que je pouvais et quand je rentrai à la maison, j'eus droit à un comité d'accueil. Ils n'eurent même pas la peine de parler, j'entendis toutes leurs pensées.  
Il y avait celle d'Emmett _" Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant des trucs avec ce gringalet ! "_  
Celle d'Alice _" J'aurais du me taire, je suis désolée Edward " _Elle me jeta un regard consterné_.  
_Jasper ne pensait pas_,_ il se contentait de me regarder._  
_Rosalie m'insultait de tout les noms_ " quel idiot ! J'espère que t'es content ! T'enticher d'une humaine !! Crétin ! _Elle me fusillait également du regard_  
Et enfin, il y avait mes parents ... _Carlisle, mon père adoptif qui me regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte pour le futur et Esmée, ma mère qui elle était ... ravie. _" Enfin ! Enfin Edward a trouvé celle qui va être avec lui, enfin, il ne va plus être seul !_

J'étais dégouté de moi même devant sa joie. Elle avait tellement peur que je finisse seul durant l'éternité. J'avais toujours était celui qu'elle avait le plus protégé. Je n'en pouvais plus, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre, mais même de là, je pouvais encore les entendre.

C'était vrai, il y avait quelque chose entre elle et moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou juste l'envie de la mordre. Mais il y avait autre chose que son sang, elle m'intriguait et c'était vraiment une miss catastrophe, je sentais le besoin de la protéger d'autres personnes mais surtout d'elle-même et… peut être de moi-même aussi. J'étais le plus gros danger pour elle, j'avais essayé de m'éloigner, mais elle revenait me voir pendant les cours, elle me parlait, elle essayait de me connaitre ... Je n'arrivais pas à la repousser. Pourtant je le devais, je devais la repousser, pour la protéger. Demain au lycée, je me montrerai méchant envers elle, elle me détestera surement mais ce sera toujours mieux que de m'aimer ... Mieux pour elle en tout cas.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre très très court, je suis désolée ...**


	4. Désespoir

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Et oui voilà le chapitre 4 ! Comme j'ai des chapitres d'avance je vous les poste vite mais après, ca sera un peu plus long.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS: Je voudrais remercier ValouPili, Anouk et Little-Pirate pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Merci beaucoup =)**

**Allez place à Bella et Edward ! lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Désespoir.**

_POV Bella_

JE LE DÉTESTE !!! Je le déteste, je le hais !!! Je vais lui retirer son air d'ange à ce crétin, cet idiot, ce .... J'enrage !!! Comment a t-il osé me faire ça ?! Et depuis quand il me traite comme une moins que rien alors qu'il me connait à peine ??? Espèce de sale .... Bref ...

A retenir : Edward Cullen ne vaut pas mieux que les autres garçons du lycée ! Et à surligner !!!  
Quand je repense à ce matin, il vient vers moi avec un air de chien battu (pour me manipuler, je suppose)

- Bella, je peux te parler ? me demanda-t- il.

- Bien sur, lui avais-je répondu inquiète pour lui !! Quelle idiote !!

- Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ...

Ok, tu veux bien revenir en arrière Edward ?? QUI est venu ME voir le premier jour de cours ?? QUI M'a fait tourner la tête avec son sourire et son regard ??? ... Je ne crois pas avoir mérité ça ! Bien sur, je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

- Parce que c'est mieux pour toi ! M'avait-il répondu d'un air sévère.

Alors là, j'étais restée bouche bée ! De quoi parlait-il ?

- Je suis dangereux pour toi Bella, avait-il ajouté avec un regard de prédateur.

Bah oui ! Bien sur !! C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un serial killer !! Tu as l'air super dangereux !! Pff, franchement, il m'a prise pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on utilise quand on en a besoin ! Je ne suis pas un bouche trou ! Je ne suis pas une de ses pimbêches qui l'idolâtre, enfin... si un peu....

Tout ça pour qu'au final, il se mette à me crier dessus alors que j'essayais juste de comprendre son soudain refus de me voir ... Quel con !

- Je t'ai utilisée voilà ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi et je n'ai aucune envie de te connaitre !! Tu n'es qu'une fille parmi d'autre, et tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi !

Il avait dit ça avec un air si méchant et un ton si froid qu'un frisson me parcouru tout le corps. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et profond. Fascinant et terrifiant.  
J'étais bouche bée et je ne pouvais plus rien dire, ni même bouger. Il avait fait volte face et était parti à toute vitesse au volant de sa Volvo ...  
Je sentais les larmes monter malgré moi ... J'avais cette boule au creux de ma gorge ... Tout le monde me dévisageaient et je ne pouvais pas bouger, me contentant de fixer la voiture qui disparaissait peu à peu. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

Au bout d'un moment je m'étais dirigé vers ma camionnette rouge, ma Chevrolet que je chérissais tant malgré son vieille âge ... Je m'étais assise au volant, et soudain, j'avais éclaté en sanglot, je laissais ma tête glisser contre le volant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'étais blessée, profondément blessée. Je revoyais sans cesse ses yeux animés d'une flamme de violence et de méchanceté, ces yeux qui me transperçaient précédemment, m'avaient brulée au 3ème degré et je ne savais pas si j'allais en guérir. Comment puis-je être autant attachée à lui alors que je le connais à peine ? C'était comme si à la moindre idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, mon cœur se serrait si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à rentrer chez moi, J'avais couru dans ma chambre pour ne pas que Charlie me voit dans l'état où j'étais. J'avais alors jeté mon sac par terre, et je m'étais jetée sur mon lit en pleurant.

Ça fait 2 h que je pleure ... Je n'arrive pas à me calmer ... Comment peut-il avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis qu'Edw.... Qu'IL était arrivé à Forks, je n'étais plus la même ... Moi qui n'avait jamais prêté une attention particulière aux garçons, je me retrouvais à chercher des yeux partout où j'étais pour voir si il était dans les environs, j'avais ce sourire niais quand il me parlait, j'avais ces rougeurs sur mes joues quand il me regardait ... J'étais accro à lui. J'étais ... amoureuse ?  
Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et je ne pourrais peut-être jamais partager ce sentiment avec quelqu'un ... avec lui ... IL m'avait jeté. Lui et sa gueule d'ange ! J'étais pathétique ! Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre ! Demain j'irai le voir !! Et je vais exiger des excuses parce que c'est intolérable ce qu'il a fait !  
_  
Le lendemain._

J'étais dans ma camionnette scrutant les vas et viens des voitures. Quand soudain je vis la Volvo argentée se frayer un chemin parmi les étudiants. Je pris mon sac et sorti de la voiture en claquant la porte.  
D'un pas assuré, je m'avançai vers la voiture, le regard fixé sur la vitre arrière. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett en sortir. Quand ils me virent en train de m'avancer vers eux, Alice s'avança vers moi.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ? Me dit-elle avec un air compatissant.

- Très bien ! Dis d'un ton sec, Où est Edw ... Edward ?

En prononçant son nom, la boule dans ma gorge était ré-apparue.

Rosalie s'avança vers moi avec son air supérieur.

- Va-t-en Bella, il ne veut pas te voir !

- La ferme Rose ! L'attaqua Alice, elle la fusillait du regard mais quand elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur gentillesse. Il faut que tu l'excuses Bella, il ... ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, répliquai-je. Quoi, elle le défendait ?

A ce moment là, Edward sortit de la voiture. Alice se retourna vers lui et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tout les deux un dialogue silencieux. Alice hocha la tête et Edward tourna les yeux vers moi.

J'eus de nouveau la sensation d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il s'approcha lentement de moi. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir voulu rendre des comptes car s'il me parlait, je sentais que je n'allais pas me retenir de pleurer. Je sentais déjà les larmes monter.

- Salut Bella ! Son ton était étrange, ni méchant, ni gentil, ni compatissant ... plutôt d'un genre de celui qui souffre mais retient son cri.

J'essayais de contrôler ma voix et je lui répondis d'un ton sec:

- Oooh !! Maintenant tu me parles ?!

Ses yeux retrouvèrent la lueur terrifiante de la veille et il me rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

- Tu as raison ! C'était une mauvaise idée !!

Il passa devant moi, furieux, et continua tout droit jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Cette fois, j'allais vraiment pleurer. Les autres le suivirent sauf Alice. Elle me regarda avec un sourire triste, me caressa le bras puis me laissa là, toute seule.

C'était quoi son problème à Edw ... CE type ?! Et c'était quoi mon problème ? Pourquoi lui avais-je répondu ça alors qu'il semblait vouloir se réconcilier ? Mais quelle idiote je suis !!! Je me déteste !!

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je sais, vous me détestez xD **

**Mais non ! Je suis une romantique tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Un peu de piment ca relève la sauce nan ? **

**Allez ! Place aux reviews ! =)**


	5. Accident

**Voilà le chapitre 5 !**

**Je suis un peu déçue du nombre de reviews mais je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alerte ! =)**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Accident.**

_POV Edward_

Je n'en peux plus ... Je suis exténué ... Pas de fatigue, non. Je suis fatigué de devoir être méchant avec Bella alors que je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, même si je connais le danger que je suis pour elle. Je pourrais la tuer, je pourrais la vider de son sang aussi facilement que de vider un verre. Elle est si fragile ... Elle sent si bon ... Arrête Edward !! Reprends-toi nom d'un chien ! C'est une humaine !

- Edward ?

Je tournai la tête vers Alice

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle anxieuse

- Oui, oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es distant depuis une semaine, c'est encore cette histoire avec Bella ?

Je préférais ne pas répondre. Évoquer le sujet de Bella était toujours difficile pour moi.

- Mais bien sur que c'est à cause d'elle ! Je peux sentir d'ici qu'il est fou amoureux ! Rétorqua Rosalie. Ça empeste l'amour impossible ici !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de me renifler Rose ! Elle m'agaçait avec ses réflexions.

- Elle n'a pas tort Ed', la défendit Emmett

- Okay ! Je vous propose un jeu, et si vous arrêtiez de parler de Bella ne serait ce qu'une minuscule minute ? Celui qui perd aura un gage ! Et je suis presque sur que ce sera Emmett le perdant !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes ! M'encouragea Emmett

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! Tu as perdu Emmett ! Mange donc cette nourriture pour humain et arrête de parler d'elle !! " Un mot de plus de leur part et je quittai la table de la cafétéria où nous étions installés pour faire comme les humains.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous. Je regardai Bella assise à cinq tables de nous. Elle était de dos mais la seule vue de ses cheveux dansant sur son dos me faisait me sentir mieux. J'essayais d'écouter sa conversation mais avec tout le bruit dans la cantine, c'était presque impossible. Je décidai de scanner son esprit. Je fis le tri dans toutes les pensées futiles que j'entendais.  
_  
Regarde il a de ces yeux !!_

_J'aimerais bien qu'il me regarde moi_

_Je vois vraiment pas ce que les filles lui trouvent_

_Pauvre Edward, ça se voit qu'il est fou de Bella _(J'aimerais bien qu'Alice s'empêche de penser des fois !)

_Ce soir y a le match de foot, faut que je demande à ma mère pour le regarder_

Mais où était elle ?! Je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Il y avait un vide à l'endroit où elle se trouvait pourtant elle était devant moi, en chair et en os. Je décidai donc de scanner l'esprit de son amie Jessica puisqu'elle était en face d'elle.

_Bien sur que oui il ne veut pas de toi Bella ! T'as vu comment t'es arrangée ! T'inquiètes pas je serais là pour lui si il veut ! Hum ... Je me vois déjà en train de lui ..._

STOP !! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me faire. Cette fille était juste horrible, comment Bella pouvait-elle être amie avec elle ?  
Soudain, Bella se leva, elle fit un sourire à Jessica et sortit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à notre table. Lève-toi Edward ! Lève-toi ! Suit là, excuse-toi ! Dit lui que tu ne la déteste pas, dit lui que tu l'aimes !!  
Mais je restais cloué à mon siège, me contentant de la regarder franchir la porte de la cantine. Je me tournai vers mes frères et sœurs. Ils me regardaient tous, puis, en voyant mon regard, ils détournèrent tous les yeux avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Je savais que j'étais ridicule, mais en même temps, c'était pour son bien.  
Soudain, Alice poussa un cri, et comme d'habitude, j'assistai à sa vision.

Bella marchait dans les couloirs, elle traversa le hall et sortit sur le parking. Elle avait l'air absente, elle murmurait des choses incompréhensible à elle même. Je ne pus entendre que mon nom " Edward " prononcé avec tant de douceur, et un autre mot " Aime " était-il associé à mon nom ? Elle avait une ride entre les sourcils, surement due à sa concentration. Elle continuait de marcher sans regarder où elle allait quand je vis une voiture foncer à toute allure sur le parking. Le conducteur avait une expression de panique dans les yeux, il devait avoir perdu le contrôle du véhicule et il fonçait droit sur Bella. Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il battrait à toute allure. Ma respiration devint haletante. _Bella, sauve-toi !! Je t'en supplie !! Relève les yeux et court !!!_ Mais elle ne fit rien, quand enfin elle se décida à relever les yeux, il était trop tard, dans un ultime effort pour freiner, il avait tourné la voiture de façon à lui faire faire un dérapage. Il percuta Bella avec le coffre et elle fut projeter à terre avec une force incroyable.

Je repris mes esprits avec Alice. Nous étions tout les deux horrifiés et secoués par sa vision. Les autres nous regardaient incrédules. Je n'avais pas la force de parler, je revoyais sans cesse ma Bella s'écraser sur le sol du parking. Un hurlement me sortit de mes pensées et je fus envahi d'une peur incontrôlable. Je couru jusqu'au parking accompagné par les autres. Là, nous découvrîmes un attroupement. Je me frayai un passage et je me retrouvai en face du corps inerte de Bella. La vision d'Alice m'avait montré le présent.

- Bella !! Criai-je, Bella je t'en pris, parle moi !

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Je sentais la panique monter en moi. En me contrôlant, je vérifiai l'état de sa nuque comme Carlisle me l'avait appris. Elle n'avait presque rien, à part un poignet cassé et une jambe ainsi qu'un crane en sale état, je m'arrêtai de respirer, et je me contrôlai comme jamais pour ne pas boire le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital et l'ambulance serait trop lente. Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai. Je lui parlai pour la rassurer quand je me rendis compte d'une chose : la vision d'Alice, celle où je portai Bella inerte, ce n'était pas moi, je ne l'avais pas tuée !! Non c'était cette scène, celle que je vivais en ce moment. Mais une question était sans réponse : Allait-elle survivre ? Oui ! Il le fallait ! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser ! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul !!  
Alice dispersa la foule avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper. Et je couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'hôpital, une fois la foule de curieux évaporée.

J'entrai dans l'hôpital à vitesse humaine et demandai à voir mon père, l'infirmière me regarda suspicieuse en regardant Bella inconsciente dans mes bras et me demanda de patienter le temps qu'elle l'appelle. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre ! Je me précipitai vers le couloir qui menait à son bureau lorsque je l'aperçus, regardant des radios. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

- Carlisle ! Je t'en supplie occupe toi d'elle !!

- Edward … Murmura Bella.

Je la regardai, croyant qu'elle avait repris connaissance mais elle était à moitié inconsciente.

Il me regarda incrédule puis me prit Bella des bras. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais elle était entre de bonnes mains.  
Je sortis dans la salle d'attente. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable, Carlisle vint me trouver.

- Alors ? C'est elle ? Me demanda-t-il ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Elle a eu énormément de chance Edward, elle aurait pu y passer, M'expliqua Carlisle.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, à la seule pensée qu'elle aurait pus mourir ... Non, je ne peux pas l'imaginer.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens Edward. Ce n'est pas une solution que de l'ignorer et de la repousser.

- Comment sais tu que ... Commençai-je.

- Alice me l'a dit, répondit-il simplement.

- Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Va la voir Edward, protège-la. Il me pressa gentiment l'épaule et repartit examiner d'autre patient.

J'entrai dans la salle d'examen, Bella était toujours inconsciente, les infirmières étaient en train de lui faire les soins et les bandages. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui pris la main encore valide. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici, mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne veux plus la laisser seule.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous le trouvez comment ce Edward ? lol**

**Prochain chapitre bientot si j'ai des reviews ! *Grand sourire***


	6. Réveil

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous poster le 6ème chapitre lol**

**Je voudrais remercier ceux et celles (lol) qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes et dans leurs favoris ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir ça ! =)**

**Je remercie également AmeDePoete, titinesse et Luluciole5 pour leur reviews ! =)**

**Allez ! Place à notre Bella ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Réveil**

_POV Bella_

Aie .... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai mal partout ... C'est quoi ce bruit ? Ce bip bip ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dans la main ? Cette chose froide ? Ouvre les yeux Bella ... Vas y ouvre ! ... J'y arrive pas, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Edward, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? dit une voix féminine et cristalline.

Je sentis la chose froide dans ma main s'en aller, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Chut Alice, Elle dort encore. Répondit une voix veloutée masculine.

- Tu sais que Rosalie te trouves complètement idiot de faire ça ? Elle n'arrête pas de te critiquer. Répliqua la voix plus bas.

- Je me contrefiche de Rose, Alice. Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu cette vision d'elle et moi ? Cette vision dont tu ne voulais pas qu'elle change !

- J'ai rien dis Edward ! Je suis très contente au contraire, je te dis juste ce que Rose en pense. Murmura-t-elle.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Je devais ouvrir les yeux. Ouvre les yeux Bella ! Allez ! Ouvres-les !

Avec un peu de difficulté je finis par soulever doucement mes paupières. La lumière éblouissante m'aveugla un moment et mes paupières se refermèrent instinctivement. Je plissai les yeux pour voir qui parlait. Je distinguai deux silhouettes. Une de dos et l'autre de face, à coté de la porte. Ma vision s'affina et je pus sans mal reconnaitre Edward et Alice Cullen. Je vis Alice me regarder.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Bella, me dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Salut, m'entendis-je répondre avec une voix horriblement rauque.

Edward fit volte face et me regarda. Il avait un regard chaleureux et pétillant. Il était apparemment rassuré de me voir. Ça me changeait de ces derniers jours.  
Il s'approcha de moi, et me prit la main et je reconnu la chose froide que j'avais senti quelques minutes avant. Il m'avait tenu la main pendant tous le temps où je dormais.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda t-il en souriant chaleureusement

- J'ai connu mieux, grimaçai-je.

Il rit et mon cœur fit un bond. Son rire était un délice. J'aurais pu l'écouter en boucle sans me lasser. J'étais captivée par ses yeux et je sentais mes joues devenir rouges.

- Je vais prévenir Carlisle que tu es réveillée Bella, finit par dire Alice, rompant le silence dans la pièce.

Elle sortit et je restai seule avec Edward. Il souriait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'une ride fit son apparition entre ses deux sourcils.

- Bella, me dit-il avec un air sérieux. Est- ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? Demandai-je sans prêter attention à sa question.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils dans un signe d'incompréhension.

- Bella, ce n'était pas ma question, me dit-il sérieux. Est-ce que tu te souviens de se qui vient de t'arriver ? Sais-tu ou tu es ?

- Je sais que tu es là ... Murmurai-je pour moi même.

- Bella ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire ! C'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber ! M'écriai-je.

- Bella ! Me gronda-t-il, Réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

Je réfléchis, je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mince ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé !!

- Ce qui s'est passé ? répétai-je hébétée

- Sais-tu où tu es ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Je regardai autour de moi, maintenant que je n'étais plus obnubilée par Edward, je pris conscience que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital attachée à plein de machines.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Murmurai-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je commençais à paniquer, que m'était-il arrivé ?

- Tu as eu un accident Bella, une voiture t'as renversée sur le parking du lycée, m'expliqua-t-il avec un air désolée.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, je me souvenais vaguement d'une chose énorme me percuter. Alors que je tentais de me rappeler quelque chose, un médecin entra dans la chambre et Edward se leva.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis le docteur Cullen, ravi de voir que tu es réveillée, me dit-il en souriant.

Cullen ? Le même Cullen qu'Edward et Alice ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu patraque mais ça peut aller, j'ai super mal au crane, dis-je en faisant une légère grimace.

- Très bien, je t'ai prescrit des antidouleurs pour ton bras et ta jambe, ca fera aussi effet sur ta tête. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, ton père va pouvoir remplir les papiers pour ta sortie, surtout repose toi bien,précisa t-il avant de me faire un sourire réconfortant et de quitter la pièce me laissant aux soins d'Edward.

Il m'apporta une paire de béquilles, pourquoi donc ?

- Tu as la jambe cassée,me répondit Edward comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Et un poignet abimé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je jetai un coup à ma jambe. En effet, elle était plâtrée et mon poignet portait une attelle. C'était bien ma veine ! Un mois avant le bal d'halloween !  
Il m'aida à ma relever et me donna mes béquilles.

- Ca va aller ? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui, ça va, je ne suis pas en porcelaine, riais-je, bien que la douleur dans mon poignet se fit ressentir.

- Ton poignet ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Il avait plutôt intérêt à aller mieux ce satané poignet ! Je rejoignis mon père avec l'aide d'Edward et avant de monter dans la voiture, Edward me fis un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder. Mon père me ramena à la maison et m'aida à monter dans ma chambre. Quand je fus allongée dans mon lit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pester contre moi même ! J'étais vraiment la fille la plus malchanceuse de cette planète ! Je cherchais mon portable pour prévenir Jessica et Angela que je n'irai pas en cours le jour suivant quand je sentis un morceau de papier plié dans la poche de mon gilet. Je l'ouvris et lu le message qu'il contenait.  
_  
Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il vient de t'arriver. Si j'avais pus faire quelque chose, sache que je n'aurai pas hésiter à me jeter devant cette voiture ... _

_Je ne te déteste pas Bella, c'est malheureusement tout le contraire ... Si seulement tu savais ... Je m'excuse pour mon comportement abominable qui n'avait rien d'un gentleman, tu ne méritais pas d'être traiter comme cela, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis désespéré de m'être épris de toi.  
_

_J'aurais pus écrire simplement "Je t'aime" mais je ne sais pas si on se dévoile encore par lettre ...  
_

_Edward C._

_PS : Ne te sens pas obliger de répondre Bella et ne te sens pas gênée en ma présence, je comprendrai. Attends juste de savoir qui je suis avant de me répondre si tu en as l'intention._

Sa lettre me bouleversa, j'étais sur mon nuage. Edward Cullen, le garçon qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds m'a choisi moi ! et il ose croire que je ne l'aime pas en retour ? N'a t-il pas remarqué mon comportement étrange en sa présence ? Les rougeurs sur mes joues ? Mon regard perdu dans le sien ? Mais que voulait-il dire par " je suis désespéré de m'être épris de toi"  
Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde ! Je regrettais soudain de ne pas aller au lycée le lendemain. Je relus et relus sa lettre jusqu'au moment où je m'endormis sombrant dans des rêves où Edward et moi formions un couple heureux et immortel.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu =S**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

**Prochain chapitre si j'ai des reviews ( hou chantage !!) Je sais mais ca fait tellement plaisir les reviews ;)  
**


	7. Révélation

**Voilà le chapitre 7.**

**Je vous avoue que j'ai hésité à le poster, tout d'abord parce que je ne reçois presque pas de reviews voir pas du tout, et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que parfois on a pas envie d'écrire une reviews, mais ça prend que 2 minutes, je n'attends pas un roman mais au moins un signe que certains lisent ma fiction. ^^**

**Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Révélations.**

_POV Edward_

J'étais allongé sur le canapé du salon ... J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Alice qui déblatérait sur mon futur avec Bella. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, je lui avais avoué, ça y est, elle le savait. Elle savait que je l'aimais.  
La voix d'Alice devint un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, j'étais dans un autre monde. Bella ... Ça faisait trois jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle ne venait pas encore au lycée à cause de sa jambe. Dieu qu'elle me manquait !  
Je n'osais pas aller la voir ... Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ce que je ressentais ? J'ai été si ... stupide ! Je suis un danger mortel pour elle mais ... Elle est un danger mortel pour moi également. Comment vais-je faire si elle refuse de me voir ou de me parler après ça ?

- EDWARD ! Cria Alice à mon oreille.

Je sursautai, elle avait le don de surprendre n'importe qui ... surtout moi, même malgré mon don d'entendre les pensées.

- J'adore parler sans être écoutée tu sais ? C'est mon passe-temps favori ! Continua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Désolé je pensais à ...

- Bella ! Je sais ! Dit-elle finissant ma phrase. T'inquiètes pas elle est déjà folle de toi !

- Encore avec ton humaine ? Quand est-ce que tu la mords qu'on est plus à s'inquiéter pour elle ? Renifla Rosalie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Si elle continuait à parler comme ça de Bella, j'allai lui arracher la tête. Alice dut sentir que mes nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher car elle se leva et emmena Rosalie dans la cuisine, prétextant un truc important à lui dire et réservé aux filles.

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac quand Alice sortit en courant de la cuisine.

- Edward !!! Cria-t-elle avec un immense sourire sur le visage; Bella revient au lycée aujourd'hui !!!

- Tu es sure ?! Demandai-je en me retenant de sourire face à cette bonne nouvelle.

- As-tu déjà vu une de mes visions rater ? Me demanda-t-elle sûre d'elle en levant un sourcil.

D'accord, elle marquait un point, mais bien que j'avais éperdument envie de voir Bella, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je ne répondis pas et avançai vers la porte d'entrée.  
Emmett descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, passa devant moi et se jeta au volant de ma Volvo.

- Je conduis !! Hurla-t-il de la voiture.

- Primo, je ne suis pas sourd Emmett et secundo, même pas en rêve ! Répliquai-je en m'avançant vers la portière conducteur. Emmett s'accrocha au volant comme un gamin à son jouet.

- Sors Emmett ! On va être en retard ! Soupirai-je en le voyant se coller au volant.

- Nan !! On avait dit que si tu sortais avec Bella, j'aurais le droit de conduire ta Volvo ! S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant de cinq ans.

- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Et puis je ne sors pas avec Bella ! Me défendis-je. Du moins pas officiellement, pensais-je pour moi-même.

- Oh mais ça va pas tarder, me dit-il avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Je lui pris la manche de sa chemise et essayai de le tirer de la voiture.

- Dégage Emmett ! Tu m'énerves ! M'écriai-je en perdant patience. Mais il restait accroché au volant.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, des fois, je regrettai vraiment le temps où il n'y avait que moi et Carlisle.  
Au bout d'un moment, je finis par céder et Emmett poussa un cri de victoire. J'allai faire le tour de la voiture pour m'installer côté passager, ce que je détestai, lorsqu'il me tendit la main.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton sec.

- Les clés mon chou, roucoula t-il en imitant la voix de Bella.

Je les lui donnais en grognant. Ses blagues étaient vraiment d'un mauvais goût. Il démarra le moteur et les autres nous rejoignirent à l'arrière.

- Ca alors ! Edward laisse conduire Emmett ! Quel miracle ! Ricana Rosalie.

Je préférai me taire avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

- Bon tu démarres ?! Lançai-je à Emmett après un moment.

- Relax papillon ! J'en connais un qui est pressé de voir sa chérie ! Rigola-t-il.

Je grognai en guise de réponse.  
Le chemin jusqu'au lycée me parut interminable et quand enfin nous arrivâmes, je sortis de la voiture à la recherche de Bella. Où pouvait-elle être ?

- Elle est assise dans la cour, Edward, me dit Alice tout naturellement.

Je la regardai, d'un air légèrement étonné, ses dons avaient beaucoup d'avantages !

- Elle est avec Jessica et Angela ainsi qu'une bande de filles qui font semblant de s'intéresser à son état, continua-t-elle avant de prendre le bras de Jasper et de s'éloigner doucement vers l'entrée du lycée.

Forcément, les lèches-culs ne manquaient pas dans ce lycée et je voyais déjà ma bande d'admiratrices courir vers moi.

- Euh ... Je vous retrouve plus tard, dis-je avant de m'enfuir vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

Je me dirigeai vers la cours intérieure, Bella était assise avec Jessica et Angela. Elles bavardaient gaiement. Leur avait-elle parlé de ma lettre ?  
Je restais là à la regarder, je ne pouvais pas bouger et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller lui parler en face de ses amies qui allaient glousser ... comme d'habitude. J'allais tourner les talons quand quelqu'un m'interpela. Je fis volte face et vis Jessica me faire de grands signes pour les rejoindre. Bella me regardait avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai doucement d'elles. Bella était magnifique et j'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant son gros plâtre ... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussis à la sauver ?  
Quand j'arrivai à leur niveau, Jessica et Angela se levèrent d'un coup.

- On va vous laisser ! Dirent-elles en chœur avant de s'éloigner précipitamment en gloussant.

Je les regardai s'éloigner avant de reporter mon regard sur Bella, elle me fixait avec ses deux yeux chocolat, toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres.  
Je lui souris en retour et m'assis à coté d'elle.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
C'était plutôt à moi de lui poser la question non ?

- Bien et toi ? Ta jambe et ton poignet vont mieux ?

- Oui oui ça va, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Ça alors ! Elle ne se plaignait pas ! Pourtant ca devait lui faire un mal de chien mais elle gardait son magnifique sourire.  
Elle baissa les yeux et les rougeurs que j'aimais tant apparurent sur ses joues.

- J'ai ... j'ai lu ta lettre, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Ah ...

Je devais vraiment paraitre stupide mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, tu ... Tu m'aimes ?

- Bella ... je voudrais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres garçons de ce lycée et ...

- Mais tu m'aimes ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, mais je ... Commençai-je.

- Alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bella, je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, dis-je peu sûr de moi.

- Et je crois quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Que je suis normal ?

Elle éclata d'un rire franc qui aurait fait battre mon cœur s'il pouvait encore battre.

- Qu'appelles-tu normal Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle après s'être un peu calmée.

- Humain ?

- Personne n'est normal Edward, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Moi par exemple je suis très maladroite, mais vraiment très maladroite ! Il ne veut mieux pas me mettre un verre entre les mains !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

J'avais du mal à lui expliquer j'avais peur qu'elle soit effrayée.

- Disons que je suis ... différent, dans le sens où ... Je ne mange pas de viande comme toi, continuai-je en ne comprenant pas vraiment mon argument.

- Tu es végétarien ? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, me dit-elle.  
C'était à mon tour d'éclater de rire et mon rire la surpris.

- On pourrait me considérer comme végétarien en effet, mais ce n'est pas ça, finis-je par dire.

- Alors dis-moi ! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Elle s'impatientait, je le savais.

- Que connais-tu comme créatures mythologiques ? Demandai-je après un moment de réflexion.

Elle se mit un réfléchir et une ride apparue entre ses deux sourcils. Je trouvais cet air sérieux adorable.

- Je ne sais pas moi ... Licorne, Minotaure, Loup-garou, elfe, vampire, lutin, fée… j'en sais rien, énonça-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Au moment où elle prononça le mot vampire, ma respiration s'accéléra. Allez Bella tu y es presque.

- Redis l'avant dernier s'il te plait.

- Euh ... lutin ?, dit-elle en hésitant.

- Non le précédent.

- Euh …Vampire ?

Je la regardai sans rien dire, un silence se fit entre nous. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle éclata de rire, à ma grande surprise.

- Arrête tu me fais rire ! Ça n'existe pas les vampires ! Dit-elle en riant.

Je la regardais très sérieusement.

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je doucement.

Soudain elle cessa de rire et resta pétrifiée devant mon regard.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle. Vas-y montre moi tes dents !

Je la regardai abasourdi. Mes dents ? Elle me prenait vraiment pour Dracula ou quoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas de canines sur-développées, c'est notre dentition entière qui est tranchante comme une lame, expliquai-je en la regardant. Elle avait le regard fixé sur mes lèvres.

Soudain, elle me tendit son bras valide.

- Alors mords-moi, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux ... trop sérieux en me montrant son poignet.

Je sentis ma gorge me brûler, elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Son odeur m'envahit comme la première fois que je l'avais vu, mes pupilles devinrent noires, ma respiration devint haletante, je voyais sa carotide se dilater sur son cou, je sentais le sang affluer dans chaque vaisseau sanguin, j'entendais chaque battement de son cœur... si je ne partais pas tout de suite, j'allais lui sauter dessus. Soudain, elle recula son bras et me regarda avec un air horrifié. Je serrai la mâchoire. Je devais garder le contrôle.

- Edward ... murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as peur ? Réussis-je à demander.

Elle hésita.

- Non, finit-elle par dire. Non ... parce que tu ne me feras aucun mal, tu m'aimes.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Bella

La sonnerie des cours nous interrompit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment puis me regarda.

- Tu m'aides ?

Je pris son bras avec énormément de douceur, j'avais peur de la briser ou de me jeter sur elle. Je l'aidais à se rendre à son cours, sous le regard de tous les lycéens et lycéennes. Quand elle fut rentrée dans sa classe, je partis m'enfermer dans ma voiture écouter de la musique pour me calmer. J'avais été à deux doigts de la tuer mais elle m'aimait ...

* * *

**Je ne vais pas répéter ce dont j'ai besoin lol**

**Allez, cliquez sur le bouton vert ;)**

_Et n'oubliez pas, pas de reviews pas de suite ... ( Nan je suis méchante lol)_


	8. Démonstration

**Le chapitre 8 est là !**

**Merci à aline1320, sophilac, millebella, titinesse et Mrs Esmee Cullen pour leur review ! =) Merci de m'encourager à continuer =)**

**J'avoue avoir été un peu bléssée par la note d'auteur de je ne sais pas qui sur les fictions Edward et Bella et les auteurs soit disant nuls ... Si on écrit à la base c'est vrai que c'est pour nous et c'est dur de montrer ce qu'on fait aux autres, aux lecteurs. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas écrivain, mais j'ai jamais dut que je voulais l'être ! J'écris juste comme ça c'est tout. On aime ou on n'aime pas ! On ne pas plaire à tous le monde ...**

**Sur ce, pour ceux qui aiment cette fiction et qui la lisent avec plaisir,**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Démonstration**

_POV Bella_

Edward était un vampire ... Je ne pouvais pas y penser sans rire. Franchement ! Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie ! Je n'avais plus six ans ! Je ne crois plus aux fantômes, aux sorcières, aux monstres sous le lit et encore moins aux vampires !

J'avais décidé de le tester. Je ne pouvais pas commencer une relation sur un mensonge. J'avais donc mis dans mon sac de l'ail, une chaine en argent et un pendentif en forme de croix. S'il le fallait, j'allai le pousser sous le soleil, encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait … Bienvenue à Forks.

Edward devait venir me chercher ce matin là et je décidai donc de porter la chaine en argent avec le pendentif en croix. Quand je vis la Volvo argentée se garer devant mon allée, je pris mon sac et mes béquilles et descendis les escaliers tant bien que mal. Je commençais à bien me débrouiller avec mes béquilles et mon poignet ne me faisait plus mal.

Quand je sortis, Edward m'attendait appuyé contre sa voiture. Il me fit un sourire et vint vers moi pour m'aider à porter mon sac. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installai du coté passager. Quand il prit place à mes cotés, il s'attarda un moment sur mon pendentif. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir et il finit par esquisser un sourire en hochant doucement la tête. Puis, il démarra la voiture et nous nous rendîmes au lycée.

En arrivant, Edward sortit et m'ouvrit la portière. Il me donna mes béquilles mais garda mon sac. Un vrai gentleman, mais je me sentais vraiment comme une pauvre petite chose dont il fallait prendre soin, de peur qu'elle se brise.

- Je peux le prendre tu sais, dis-je en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, me répondit-il en souriant également. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur !

Ça y est il allait enfin me parler de mon pendentif.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant mon collier.

- Euh … Une croix … Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es chrétienne ?

- Euh … non, répondis-je un peu surprise.

- Tu veux des preuves, alors ?

- Des preuves ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Que je suis un vampire, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Les croix et l'argent ne te font rien ? Demandai-je, incrédule.

Il éclata de rire. Je me sentis soudain rougir de honte, qu'est ce que je pouvais être idiote.

- Ce ne sont que des mythes Bella, mais dis moi ce que tu crois, je t'écoute.

- Et bien ... Tu dors dans un cercueil dans un château fort ... Tu ne peux pas aller au soleil ... Tu bois du sang de vierge ....

Là, il ne put se retenir de rire. Il partit dans un fou rire et j'étais de plus en plus rouge.

- Oh ça va ! Qu'est ce qui me fait croire que tu ne me mens pas ? Demandai-je vexée.

- Tu veux que je te montre, me demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je en tapant le sol avec une de mes béquilles.

- Très bien, dit-il simplement.

Il remit mon sac dans la Volvo et m'emmena dans le bois près du lycée. Soudain, il me prit le bras et me mit sur son dos. Il se mit alors à courir à une vitesse incroyable. C'était si rapide que j'en avais mal au cœur, je fermais les yeux de peur de vider le contenu de mon estomac sur la chemise d'Edward. Soudain, il s'arrêta et me posa par terre. Je m'allongeai une main sur mon ventre.

- Oh ...Edward, ne refais plus jamais ça s'il te plait ..., murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, me sentant nauséeuse.

Il se pencha au dessus de moi et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux qui me barrait le visage. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau.

- Désolé ... Murmura-t-il penché au dessus de moi.

- C'est pas grave, finis-je par dire avec un sourire.

Un rayon de soleil traversa le feuillage des arbres et j'ouvris les yeux. Edward rayonnait au dessus de moi et c'était vraiment au sens propre. Chaque pore de sa peau scintillait de mille feux comme des millions de diamants incrustés.

- Mon Dieu Edward ... Tu es ... Commençai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Un monstre, dit-il avec un ton de dégout en se relevant.

Je me relevai en position assise et le regardai.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bella ! J'ai tué des gens ! S'écria-t-il en me tournant le dos.

J'eus comme une boule dans la gorge à ces mots. Forcément, puisqu'il était un vampire, il avait dû tuer des gens pour se nourrir. Mais je ne le voyais pas comme un assassin.

- Je ne tue plus d'humain, je ne mange que des animaux maintenant, c'est pour ça que ma famille et moi nous considérons comme végétariens, m'expliqua-t-il, toujours de dos.

- C'est normal Edward, c'est ta nourriture, nous aussi nous tuons des animaux pour nous nourrir, dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Bella, je ne suis pas un ange, loin de là, je suis un prédateur, je peux te tuer là, maintenant ! Tu es sans défense ! Je veux que tu te rendes compte de ce que je suis avant de t'engager avec moi, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, le regard inquiet.

- Je m'en rends compte Edward ! Et je ne peux rien y faire ! Je t'aime et c'est comme ça ! Que tu sois un vampire m'importe peu ! M'exclamai-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- Bella ...

- Embrasse-moi Edward, lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses lèvres froides.

Il me regarda horrifié et recula d'un coup. Son mouvement me surprit. Il détourna son regard et me tourna le dos.

- Je ne peux pas Bella ... Me dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Pourquoi ? Edward, je te fais confiance je sais que ...

- Non Bella ! Tu ne sais pas ... Je préfère mieux te connaitre afin de savoir où sont mes limites, sinon, je … je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il y avait cette souffrance dans sa voix et quand il me regarda enfin, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux à quel point il était déchiré à l'intérieur. Il m'aimait mais en même temps, il mourrait d'envie de s'abreuver de mon sang. Nous restions un moment à nous regarder puis il s'approcha de moi et me porta.

- Il est temps de rentrer Bella, me dit-il en esquissant un sourire

- Tu m'embrasseras un jour ? Demandai-je en me tenant à sa chemise.

Il hésita avant de me promettre qu'il le ferait quand il serait prêt. Mon cœur se souleva d'un espoir ... un jour, un jour il m'embrassera. Il me ramena au lycée et nous partîmes chacun de notre coté en cours. Durant toute la matinée, je ne pensais qu'au baiser qu'Edward et moi allions échanger. Je l'imaginais parfait, dans une clairière au coucher du soleil avec mon Edward scintillant devant moi. Quand je le vis après les cours, il me ramena chez moi et me prit la main. Sa main était glacée et dur comme le marbre. Ce n'était pas désagréable et je ne voulais plus la lâcher. C'est lui qui me repoussa doucement la main.

- A demain Bella, me dit-il doucement. Dors bien.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, fait de beaux rêves, répondis-je.

- J'aimerais bien, me répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

Je sortis de la voiture et rentrai dans la maison, quand j'eus claqué la porte, j'entendis la voiture partir. Je montai dans ma chambre avec mes béquilles et je réussis à ne pas tomber. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et m'imaginais dans les bras d'Edward, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, un sommeil plein de cauchemars.

Je rêvais Edward et moi. Nous étions chez lui, un château fort comme dans les films de vampires. Je portais une robe rouge sang tandis qu'Edward portait un costume d'une autre époque. Je m'avançai vers lui à travers un long corridor éclairé par des torches dont la lumière vacillante se reflétait dans les yeux noirs d'Edward. Je sentais mon corps trembler, une peur m'envahissait mélangée à un désir indescriptible de continuer à m'approcher de lui. Enfin, je me retrouvais face à lui. Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il porta sa main à mon cou et ma tête s'inclina par reflex pour lui offrir ma gorge. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou puis une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir lorsque les dents d'Edward transpercèrent mon cou et ma carotide. Je sentais le sang quitter mon corps, je me sentais partir alors qu'Edward me serrait de plus en plus contre lui, me tenant complètement à sa merci.

Soudain, je me réveillai brusquement, j'haletai et tremblai dans mon lit alors que les images de mon rêve me revenaient en tête.

Non … Edward ne ferait jamais ça …

* * *

**Alors ? Edward pourrait-il vraiment se contrôler comme elle le pense ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va leur arriver ( bah oui c'est pas tout rose tout le temps !), cliquez sur le bouton vert ;)**


	9. Bienvenue chez les Cullen

**Oui oui ! C'est Noël ! Et pour l'occasion je vous poste pleins de chapitres qui vont venir ! C'est pas gentil ça ? =)**

**Je remercie Sarahsvatty, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Alaiena Ame Poete et titinesse pour leur reviews !**

**Allez bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Bienvenue chez les Cullen.**

_POV Edward_

J'étais assis au piano, je jouais des airs en improvisation. Toute ma famille était partie chasser. J'étais enfin seul, pouvant ainsi me laisser aller à mon imagination. C'était la première fois que je rejouais au piano depuis des siècles. J'avais perdu cette passion. La musique avait toujours eu une place importante dans ma vie mais je l'avais délaissée après un problème sentimental. Maintenant que j'étais avec Bella, ce problème me semblait aussi loin que l'infini. J'avais repris goût à la vie.

Tout en pianotant, je me rendis compte que j'avais composé un air sans m'en rendre compte. Je le rejouais encore et encore, ajoutant ici et là des effets, des accélérations. Cet air me rappelait Bella. Ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux brillants, son odeur ensorcelante ... J'étais complètement fou d'elle. Cela faisait un mois que je lui avais déclaré mon amour et expliqué ce que je suis. Chaque minute loin d'elle me semblait des années et quand enfin, je la retrouvais, c'était comme si le poids des siècles disparaissait ainsi que le mal que j'avais pu faire. Avec elle, j'étais libre ... du moins en partie, elle restait humaine et moi vampire.  
Je continuais de jouer cet air que j'appelais bientôt la chanson de Bella. Je sais, ce n'est pas très original comme titre. Tandis que je jouais, ma famille rentra et s'arrêta nette en m'entendant. Esmée poussa un petit cri suraigu et se précipita sur moi, elle me serra dans ses bras comme si je venais de réaliser un exploit.

- Oh Edward ! Je suis si heureuse !! Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Enfin ! Enfin, tu rejoues du piano !

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et me fit un sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et détournai mes yeux des siens. Tous les autres avaient des pensées de joie envers moi sauf peut-être Rosalie.

_C'est encore à cause de son humaine je paris ! Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle là. Si elle balance notre secret, je la vide de sang de vierge !_

Je lui jetai un regard noir qu'elle me rendit immédiatement. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Alice vint me voir en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu l'amène à la maison ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui ! Faudra bien l'amener ici un jour ou l'autre, ria-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Alice, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas la blesser.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Edward, ricana Rosalie

- La ferme Rose, je t'ai rien demandé je parle à Edward !

Alice avait dit cela sur un ton froid que je ne connaissais pas.

- Alice à raison mon chéri ! Nous serions ravi de rencontrer Bella, n'est ce pas Carlisle ? Dit Esmée en se tournant vers mon père.

- Tout à fait ma chérie, acquiesça ce dernier. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous pouvons faire bonne impression, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Esmée était prête à tout pour que je me sente bien avec Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas que Bella rencontre ma famille mais je pensais qu'il était encore trop tôt, de plus, Jasper avait énormément de mal à résister à son odeur.

- Il n'arrivera rien à Bella, Edward, je te le promets, me dit Alice d'un ton rassurant.

- Tu l'as vu je suppose, c'est pour ça que tu veux à tout prix qu'elle vienne ? Demandai-je en réprimant un sourire.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue pour toute réponse et monta à l'étage. Rosalie et Jasper ainsi que mes parents quittèrent la pièce. Emmett s'approcha de moi.

- Hey ! Est-ce que je la taquiner ta Bella ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

Les blagues d'Emmett étaient souvent d'assez mauvais goût.

- Rhooo allez !! Ça va être ma belle-sœur nan ? On est presque intime ! Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Si je ne suis pas encore intime avec Bella, tu ne risque pas de l'être avant longtemps, riais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre. Je regardai à nouveau le piano et soupirai. J'appréhendais déjà cette journée.

****

Le lendemain, j'allais chercher Bella chez elle. Quand je la vis sortir, ce fut comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, on aurait dit que mon cœur battait à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Je sortis et allai lui ouvrir la portière.

- Bonjour, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et monta dans la voiture, je fermai la portière et allai m'installer au volant. Sur le chemin du lycée, elle me parla de sa soirée avec ses amies Jessica et Angela qui apparemment, me trouvaient génial.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, dis-je avec ironie.

Elle éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée, je me garai mais je restai dans la voiture.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Bella.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle.

- Bella, dis-je pas très sur de moi. Je ... Ma famille ... Voudrait te rencontrer.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux incrédules ! Ça y est elle allait dire non, j'en étais sur ...

- C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'ils vont me trouver à leur goût ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

A cette phrase, j'éclatai de rire.

- Bella, c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Bien sûr qu'ils vont te trouver à leur goût, tu es une humaine après tout.

- Donc tu crois que je vais leur plaire ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Là, c'est moi qui étais incrédule.

- Bella, tu vas te retrouver entourée de vampires et la seule chose qui te fait peur c'est ... Est-ce que tu vas leur plaire ? Dis-je en la regardant mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

Je vis alors les délicieuses rougeurs se répandre sur ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle allait répondre quand ce débile de Mike Newton tapa sur la vitre côté passager. Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de la voiture en même temps que Bella.

- Hey Bella ! Comment tu vas ? S'écria Mike en la voyant sortir.

- Salut Mike, ça va, répondit Bella, plus machinalement que par réel intérêt.

Je préférai m'éloigner, je n'aimais pas du tout ce garçon. Je rejoignis Alice et nous partîmes en cours.

****

Le week-end suivant était le jour J. J'allai chercher Bella qui avait mis pour l'occasion un pull rouge qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Comme d'habitude, je sortis lui ouvrir la portière mais elle n'entra pas. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je la vis hésiter. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence quand elle finit par dire :

- Embrasse-moi Edward.

J'allai lui répondre que je ne pouvais pas encore quand mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo ? ... Oui oui on arrive, ne sois pas si pressée ... hum ... je sais ... je suppose pourquoi ? Allo ?

Je raccrochai et jetai un coup d'œil à Bella.

- C'est Alice, elle s'impatiente. Elle voulait savoir si tu aimais la nourriture italienne, lui dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je ... Oui ... Oui ça va, j'aime bien mais j'ai déjà mangé, répondit-elle avec un léger soupir.

Elle paraissait énormément déçue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me demandait de l'embrasser et à chaque fois, je la repoussais. J'allai essayer ! Oui, un jour j'essayerai, je ne sais pas encore quand ...  
Nous montâmes dans la voiture direction la maison. Quand nous arrivâmes, Esmée et Alice était sur le seuil de la porte. Bella descendit de la voiture et Esmée vint l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

- Bonjour ma belle, Bienvenue chez les Cullen, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle la fit rentrer et Alice lui sauta dessus.

- Bella !! Enfin !! Tu sais qu'Edward m'empêche de venir te voir au lycée ! Là, il a plus d'excuse ! Tu es chez moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bella lui fis un sourire et Alice nous fis signe de la suivre.

Je voyais que Bella n'était pas du tout à l'aise, elle n'osait pas avancer. Je posai ma main au creux de ses reins et la poussais gentiment en avant. Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire. Je lui souris en retour pour l'encourager. Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine escortés par Esmée et Alice. Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett nous y attendaient. Tour à tour, ils saluèrent Bella chaleureusement et je dus lancer un regard noir à Emmett pour qu'il se retienne de dire sa remarque à Bella.  
Alice prit le bras de Bella et lui fis un grand sourire.

- On va devenir les meilleures amies Bella ! Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Bella la regarda sans comprendre mais finit par sourire.

- Alice peut voir le futur, murmurai-je à Bella. Bella, je te présente mon père, Carlisle, ma mère, Esmée, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie. Ajoutai-je plus fort.

Les membres de ma famille lui firent un signe lorsque leur nom était dit. Bella hocha la tête poliment devant chacun.

- Où est Jasper ? Demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, me dit Esmée. Alors Bella tu as faim ?

- Maman ...Commençai-je.

- Laisse la parler Edward, nous n'avons pas encore entendu sa voix, dit-elle en souriant à Bella

- Hum ... J'ai ... Je n'ai pas très faim en fait, finit par dire Bella.

-Elle a déjà mangé, expliquai-je à Esmée.

Rosalie lui jeta un regard meurtrier et jeta le plat de pâtes à la carbonara à la poubelle. Bella devint alors tout rouge, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de faire ça Rosalie, lui dit Carlisle d'un ton un peu froid.

- Fait comme moi, ignore la ... du moins essayes, murmurai-je à Bella.

- Bah oui bien sur ! Laissons la petite humaine dévoiler notre secret à tout le monde ! C'est vrai quoi qu'est ce qu'on risque ?! Tu dis un seul truc et je te tue l'humaine ! Menaça Rosalie en pointant du doigt vers Bella.

Tout le monde la regarda outré sans savoir quoi répondre, à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher la tête. Elle finit par sortir comme un comédien après sa scène de théâtre. Bella regardait par terre.

- Je ... Je ne comptais pas dire quelque chose sur vous ... Bafouilla Bella.

Esmée lui caressa l'épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, nous te faisons confiance, la rassura Esmée.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai à l'étage pour la sortir de sa gêne. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la fis entrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est vraiment ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Euh ... Ouais, répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas de lit ?

- Non, dis-je en riant. Je ne dors jamais.

- Même pas dans un cercueil ? Demanda-t-elle piteuse.

J'éclatai de rire

- Bella qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

- Euh ... Un château fort ... des capes noires ... des cercueils ... M'avoua-t-elle toute rouge.

Je lui caressai la joue. Elle était adorable avec ses rougeurs.

- Tu regardes trop de films Bella, finis-je par dire.

Elle haussa les épaules et partie à la découverte de ma chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant les CDs.

- Tu aimes la musique ?

J'acquiesçai. Elle continua son tour, je m'assis sur le fauteuil en cuir, et attendis qu'elle finisse. Après avoir tout étudié, elle vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

- Ta chambre est super, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous regarder. Mon regard tomba sur ses lèvres, si roses, si chaudes ...

- Bella, murmurai-je. Ne bouge pas s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta sans comprendre. Je devais l'embrasser, je devais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Doucement, je m'approchai d'elle, je sentais ma gorge me brûler à chaque bouffée d'air, je sentais le venin se répandre dans ma bouche mais je m'approchais, doucement. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, j'y étais presque plus que quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres, j'allais frôler ses lèvres d'un instant à l'autre, je retins ma respiration et ....

- Edward !!!!!!!!

Emmett pénétra dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Ouaiiiis ! J'ai gagné Jasper ! File-moi les 20 dollars que tu me dois ! S'exclama-t-il en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

Je me levai d'un bond alors que Bella devenait de nouveau rouge.

- Dégage Emmett ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! M'écriai-je.

- J'ai parié avec Jasper que je pourrais t'interrompre avant que t'embrasse Bella et ... Il me montra Jasper qui lui donnait les 20 dollars. J'ai gagné !

Alice arriva d'un coup et frappa Emmett derrière la tête.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu veux qu'on t'interrompe aussi quand tu feras tes trucs avec Rose ?

- Sortez ! Tous ! Dis-je en les poussant dehors. _Bande d'imbéciles !_

Je me tournai vers Bella qui n'avait pas quitté sa couleur cramoisi.

- Je suis désolé Bella ... M'excusai-je alors qu'elle se levait.

- C'est rien, dit -elle en se levant. J'allais partir de toute façon.

-D'accord ... je te ramène alors, soupirai-je.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se passa dans le silence le plus total, je n'osais pas la regarder et elle faisait de même. Alors que je me garai devant chez elle, un événement me revint en tête.

- Bella, dis-je en me tournant enfin vers elle. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal d'halloween ?

- Danser ? Dit-elle avec un air apeurée

- Euh oui, c'est ce qu'on fait dans les bals généralement, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est que je ... je ne peux pas avec mes béquilles et je ne danse pas en général, je suis trop maladroite ... j'y vais surtout pour regarder les autres, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- On n'est pas obligé de danser, dis-je pour la rassurer.

- D'accord, je viendrais alors, me dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation, mais c'est surtout pour passer une soirée avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire. A demain !

Elle sortit de la voiture et m'envoya un baiser avant de rentrer chez elle.

_A demain… __Je te promets que ce bal sera inoubliable Bella ..._

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)**

**C'est un très beau cadeau pour Noël ! Si si !**


	10. Le bal d'Halloween

**Yeah ! Big Day today ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! le très attendu Bal d'Halloween ! Enfin, j'espère que vous l'attendiez xD**

**Vous allez pourtant me trouver bien cruelle à la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous verrez pourquoi hihi**

**Je tiens a remercier mes supers reviewers Mrs Esmee Cullen, titinesse, et Alaiena Ame Poete ainsi que notre nouvelle lectrice/reviewers #Cel#. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =) et merci de rester fidèle à la fiction, ça me touche vraiment =) En espérant que d'autres vous rejoignent =)**

**Allez ! Place au Bal ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Le Bal d'Halloween  
**

_POV Bella_

J'étais assise sur mon lit, Alice en face de moi. Elle me fixait en pensant à la manière la plus cruelle pour me torturer. Je n'aimais pas que les gens me dévisagent et le regard d'Alice me mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain, elle se leva et sorti du sac ce qu'elle avait amené, c'est à dire une trousse de maquillage et cinq robes ainsi que des paires de chaussures. Je la regardai sortir tout ça en sentant monter en moi la panique.

- Alice, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire porter ... ça ?

- Bien sur que si, dit-elle avec un air de maitresse d'école en hochant la tête.

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux.

- C'est juste pas possible Alice ... je vais être ridicule, dis-je en devenant toute rouge.

- Bella, c'est Halloween ! On est là pour se déguiser ! Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai oublié un truc, dit-elle en retournant près du sac. Elle en sortit trois perruques. Une longue et blonde, une autre rousse et la troisième d'un noir de jais.

Alors là, c'en était trop. Je n'allais surement pas porter une perruque. J'allais justement lui dire quand elle me dit :

- Tais toi Bella et laisse moi travailler !

Je fermai la bouche et lui lançai un regard noir. Elle jubilait.

Elle regarda avec attention les cinq robes. Une blanche faisait Marilyn Monroe, une autre rouge faisait femme fatale, une autre rose faisait Barbie, la quatrième ressemblait à un costume de sorcière et la dernière était une robe d'elfe ou de fée.

- Ton costume sera assorti à celui d'Edward, me dit-elle en regardant les robes.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'était pas costumé en elfe ou en Ken. Soudain Alice eut comme une sorte d'illumination, elle s'empara de la robe rouge et me l'envoya.

- Va mettre ça, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je regardai la robe plus attentivement et failli m'étrangler. Elle était faite dans une sorte de tissu de soie avec des bretelles brodées, un grand décolleté et une longue traine avec une sorte de drapé transparent dessus. (Voir sur mon profil)

- Alice, je ... je ne peux pas mettre ça ... dis-je en secouant la robe.

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et me jeta dans la salle de bain avec ma robe en me disant que je n'avais pas intérêt à sortir sans la porter.  
Je restais plantée devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la robe dans les mains. Je la pris par les deux bretelles et la mis contre moi. La robe était vraiment magnifique mais une traine pareil me ferait chuter à coup sur et le décolleté était beaucoup trop ... décolleté. J'étais sure de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde en particulier Edward et Emmett allait me le rappeler pour le restant de mes jours.  
Alice me sortit de mes pensées en frappant à la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui oui, j'arrive !

En soupirant, je finis par me déshabiller et enfiler la robe. Mon dieu, la traine était vraiment longue. Je réussis à sortir de la salle de bain sans me prendre les pieds dedans, malgré mon léger boitement due à mon attelle qui remplaçait mon plâtre, et retournai dans la chambre. Au moment où je fis mon entrée, Alice se releva d'un coup avant d'applaudir.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répondis-je en rougissant.

Elle me fit asseoir et ouvrit sa trousse de maquillage. J'étais privée de miroir et ça me perturbait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle me faisait.

- L'avantage avec Edward c'est que je n'aurai pas besoin de le maquiller, finit-elle par dire au bout de trente minutes de maquillage. Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. La seule chose auquelle je pensais, c'était la tête que j'allais avoir et les moqueries des gens.  
Après une heure et demie, Alice me regarda avec un grand sourire de satisfaction et me présenta un miroir.

- Admire-toi ! Dit-elle fièrement.

Je pris le miroir et le plaçai devant mon visage. Je retins un cri en me voyant. Ca ne pouvait pas être moi, cette jeune femme dans le miroir avec un teint si pâle, des yeux encerclés de noir et un rouge à lèvre rouge. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

- Alice ... Finis-je par dire. En quoi ... en quoi suis-je déguisée ?

- En vampire ! Me dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Du moins en cliché vampire, Edward va être Dracula, précisa-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ainsi donc, nous étions un couple de vampire. Quelle ironie ! C'était du Alice tout craché !

- Attends, je m'occupe de tes cheveux !

Alice m'ébouriffa les cheveux, y donna du volume (ce qui ne manquait pas d'ordinaire) et y accrocha une fine guirlande de perle rouge comme des rubis.

-Tu es parfaite ma belle ! S'extasia mon amie avec un grand sourire. Attends donc qu'Edward te voit dans cette robe ! Il va vouloir te l'arracher crois-moi !

- Alice …Murmurai-je génée.

Elle rangea tout son matériel et me salua avant de partir pour se préparer elle-même en m'ayant bien sur interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit. J'attendais donc comme une idiote l'arrivée de mon Dracula assise sur mon lit sans oser bouger. La robe cachait mon attelle et mes pieds ce qui me permettait de porter des baskets bien confortables. De plus, je n'avais plus besoin de béquilles.  
Après une attente qui me parut interminable, j'entendis sa voiture se garer sur l'allée de la maison. Je me levai d'un coup, pris ma robe dans les mains pour ne pas tomber et descendis les escaliers sans trébucher.  
Enfin, j'arrivai devant la porte. Je sortis et me retrouvai face à mon vampire préféré.

Lorsqu'Edward me vit, un signe de surprise se dessina sur son visage qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer avant de venir vers moi.  
Il était beau comme un dieu. Il portait un costard avec un nœud papillon noir le tout sur une chemise genre XVIIIème et une cape noir et rouge. J'étais complètement éblouie et je mis trente secondes à réaliser qu'il me tendait son bras.

-Tu es magnifique, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Encore une fois, je ne pus retenir mes joues de s'embraser, néanmoins cela ne se voyait pas grâce à la tonne de fond de teint blanc qu'Alice avait mis.  
Il me fit monter dans la voiture et mon cœur se mit à accélérer à l'idée de ce que les gens allaient penser. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer tandis qu'Edward conduisait jusqu'au lycée dans un silence total.  
Enfin arrivé au lycée, il me fit descendre de la voiture et m'emmena vers le gymnase où se déroulait la soirée. On pointa nos noms sur la liste, nous prit en photos et nous entrâmes dans le gymnase décoré pour l'occasion en manoir hanté. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une robe flashante et cela me rassura. Certains étaient habillés en momies, d'autres en sorcières ou encore en pirates. Nous rejoignîmes Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie à une table tandis que le DJ jouait _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson. Emmett était déguisé en monstre de Frankenstein, Rosalie était Circé, la sorcière d'Ulysse, elle portait une magnifique robe noir qui contrastait avec son teint pale et ses cheveux blonds. Jasper était déguisé en faucheur et Alice en diablesse. Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent bouche bée en me voyant dans ma tenue, Rosalie, elle, me toisa avec dédain. La musique changea et un slow se fit entendre. Je me raidis sur place.

- On danse ? Me proposa Edward.

J'avais envie de dire non, de m'enfuir au lieu de ça je répondis :

- Pourquoi pas.

Et il m'entraina sur la piste de danse où tout le monde nous regardait. Il m'emmena dans un coin plus à l'écart et nous nous mimes à danser.  
Je fus surprise de voir à quel point c'était facile de danser avec Edward. Il m'entrainait et je n'avais qu'à suivre ses pas. Tout doucement, il se pencha vers mon oreille.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir mon amour, me murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je gênée. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué aux compliments.

- Le vampire te va bien, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu pourras prendre en considération l'idée de me transformer en vrai vampire alors… Lâchai-je, mine de rien.

A ce moment là, c'est lui qui se raidit. Il me regarda dans les yeux comme si ce que je venais de dire était la plus grosse horreur du monde.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Bella ! Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser encore, de plus, je ne veux pas te transformer, dit-il en pensant que la discussion était close.

- Pourquoi ?? Je vais devenir vieille ! Et pas toi ! Et je vais mourir ! Tu m'aimeras encore quand je serais toute ridée ?! M'exclamai-je, ma voix à moitié couverte par la musique.

- Bella arrête ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, dit Edward en perdant patience.

- Pourquoi ?! Ce ne sera jamais le lieu ni le moment ! Insistai-je.

- Exactement parce que je refuse de te transformer !

Je me tus. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter, il était contre cette idée. Je le laissais donc gagner cette bataille mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Si tu ne me transformes pas, embrasses moi au moins, lui dis je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire.

Alors tout doucement, il se rapprocha de mon visage.  
**  
A suivre ...**

**

* * *

**

**NON ne me tuez pas !!!**

**Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi j'ai coupé à ce moment là ^^**

**Alors ? Ce bal s'annonce bien ou mauvais ? Edward va-t-il surmonter son envie de boire son sang pour lui prouver son amour ? Va-t-il perdre le contrôle et la tuer devant tout le lycée ? **

**Laissez moi vos avis =)**

**Je vous promets que la suite arrive bientot !! Promix !  
**


	11. Baiser au Bal Masqué

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !!**

**Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment grâce à vous que la fiction peut exister !**

**Je remercie la super team des reviews Mrs Esmee Cullen, Alaiena Ame Poete et les nouveaux lecteurs/reviewers Magda88 ( qui a explosé le records de reviews, merci infiniment ! =D) et Zaika !**

**En espérant recevoir de nouvelles reviews de vous tous !! Vous me motivez vraiment !**

**Rhalala mais qu'est ce que je fais à parler alors que vous attendez avec impatience la suite du bal !**

**Je suis une méchante auteure ! Je vous fait languir ! Pas si méchante puisque je poste la suite le soir même lol Vous avez de la chance hein ? Vous m'aimez maintenant vous n'avez plsu envie de me tuer ? Pas comme sur le chapitre précédent ? hein ? lol**

**Allez place à nos deux amoureux ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Baiser au Bal**_  
_

_POV Edward_

Un milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que mon visage se rapprochait de celui de Bella. Je pouvais voir, à travers les pensées des élèves présents dans le gymnase, qu'une bonne partie nous fixait du regard. J'essayais de ne me concentrer que sur Bella, la seule personne qui avait réussi à ranimer mon cœur. Elle avait tant d'attente par rapport à moi, elle attendait de moi que je sois un être humain, mais je ne l'étais pas et je refusais de la transformer pour qu'elle soit comme moi malgré le fait qu'elle me l'avait demandé.  
Je ressentais les sensations de la dernière fois. Son souffle chaud contre moi, les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient ainsi que sa respiration, son odeur enivrante, son sang qui affluait le long de sa carotide et dont je pouvais sentir la pulsation les yeux fermés.  
Soudain, mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces, brûlantes et ... délicieuses. Bella mit ses bras autour de mon cou et caressa mes cheveux. Elle était maintenant collée à moi et je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma poitrine tandis que mes lèvres étaient soudées aux siennes. J'étais déconnecté du bal, des gens autour de moi, il n'y avait que Bella. Je me vis alors descendre mes baisers jusqu'à son cou où sa carotide se dilatait avec l'afflux de sang, je me voyais embrasser cette zone, jusqu'au moment où mes crocs déchirèrent sa peau remplissant ainsi ma gorge de son sang chaud et délicieux. Soudain, ma propre respiration s'accéléra, mon venin se répandit dans ma bouche, son odeur me brula la gorge, mes pupilles se dilatèrent ...

D'un bond et après un effort considérable, je m'écartais d'elle brutalement complètement essoufflé me retrouvant face à une Bella essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Elle me regardait d'un air désolé comme si c'était sa faute.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en regardant le sol.

- Non, Bella, c'est moi je ... je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à ton ... ton odeur et au goût que tu as.

Je me trouvais monstrueux. J'avais été à deux doigts de la tuer et elle pensait que c'était de sa faute. Non, c'était moi le monstre pas elle.

- Peut-être qu'à force d'entrainement tu y arriveras, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux prendre l'air ? Finis-je par lui demander.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris, lui pris la main tendrement et nous sortîmes du gymnase sous les regards des curieux qui s'imaginaient des choses auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser.  
Une fois dehors, je retirai la cape de mes épaules et la plaçai sur celles de Bella, elle me fit un sourire et la tint fermée de sa main libre. Nous déambulâmes en silence dans la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer des regards, d'essayer de capter ses pensées mais elle restait incroyablement silencieuse comme si elle ne pensait pas.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda surprise et rougit.

- Au ... au baiser de tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle.

- Ah ...

Que pouvait-elle bien penser ? Elle avait du être extrêmement déçue par ce baiser qui était suicidaire pour elle. Si elle savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête à ce moment là.

- C'était ... magique Edward, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ses mots me firent arrêter de marcher et je la regardais incrédule. Elle s'arrêta aussi me jetant un regard interrogateur.  
²&  
- Tu le penses vraiment ? Finis-je par dire.

- Oui bien sur ... pourquoi tu... tu n'as pas apprécié ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Si ! Si bien sur ! C'est juste que ... Non rien.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais failli la tuer devant tout le gymnase.  
Elle me sourit et se remit à marcher. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule tout en marchant et en caressant doucement ma main. Encore une fois son odeur enivrante m'atteignit mais cette fois, c'était déjà plus facile pour moi d'y résister. Je m'habituais peu à peu à son odeur. Alors que tout était parfait, Bella posa la question qui aurait fait arrêter mon cœur s'il avait encore pus battre.

- Si j'étais vampire ça serait plus facile n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre. _Oui Bella, oui ça serait plus facile, mais je t'aime humaine Bella et_ _je ne veux pas te voler ton âme et ta vie_. C'était la réponse que j'aurais pus lui faire, mais je ne répondis rien. Alors elle me posa une seconde question.

- Comment es-tu devenu vampire ?

Je soupirai. Il était normal qu'elle veuille savoir mais j'avais peur qu'après, elle me demande de lui faire.

- Carlisle m'a transformé, répondis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache mon âge, ni le mode d'emploi d'une transformation. Malheureusement, Bella était curieuse, trop curieuse.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

Je soupirai une fois encore avant de me lancer dans ce que je croyais être une grosse erreur... à moins que cette erreur soit d'être tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

- C'était en 1918, j'avais 17 ans. Il y a eu une épidémie de grippe espagnole qui emporta mes deux parents. C'était Carlisle le médecin qui nous avait pris en charge, mais, il n'avait pas pu sauver ma mère et mon père. Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, ma mère demanda une faveur à Carlisle, elle le suppliait de me sauver peu importe le prix. Il accepta et elle rendit son dernier souffle. A ce moment là, j'étais déjà à l'agonie et je ne devais plus avoir longtemps à vivre. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Carlisle s'approcher de moi et de dire qu'il était désolé. Après, il s'est jeté sur mon cou et m'a mordu. Je fus la première personne qu'il transforma en vampire, vint le tour d'Esmée et de mes autres frères et sœurs, à l'exception de Jasper.

Tandis que je racontais l'histoire, je voyais le visage de Bella se transformer. Elle passa de la surprise à la tristesse en entendant que j'étais à l'agonie et à la mort de mes parents. Elle serra doucement ma main comme pour me consoler.

- Tu as dit 1918 ?

- Oui, techniquement, j'ai 108 ans, Bella, donc tu vois, je serais toujours bien plus vieux que toi, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oui ... techniquement ... Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Comment s'est passée ta transformation ?

- Très douloureusement. Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que devenir vampire ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts. D'abord, on mord la personne afin que notre venin se répande dans son corps et c'est le venin qui transforme en vampire. Ça peut prendre deux à trois jours et c'est extrêmement douloureux, je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

- Je peux gérer la douleur, dit-elle très sérieuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, allez viens, rentrons maintenant, tu commences à avoir froid, dis-je en mettant mon bras autour ce ses épaules.

Je la reconduisis à l'intérieur et nous rejoignîmes mes frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas bougé de la table.

- Cette fête est naze, dit Rosalie d'un ton blasé.

- Rosalie est énervée parce que tout le monde vous regarde au lieu de l'admirer elle, dit Alice en éclatant de rire suivi par Jasper et Emmett alors que Rosalie nous lança un regard noir.  
Alors que nous riions, le proviseur du lycée monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro du DJ.

- Très chers Élèves, voici le moment du couronnement du Roi et de la Reine de la soirée ! Alors, pour qui avez vous voté ? Qui sera le couple royal de cette soirée d'Halloween ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Bill, apportez moi l'enveloppe des résultats si vous voulez bien.

Bella me regarda en souriant et reporta son attention sur la scène. Je n'avais pas envie de rester ici, ce genre de soirée m'agaçait.

- Et si on rentrait ? Lui proposai-je dans l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous frayâmes un chemin vers la porte pour prendre nos affaires avant de partir.

-Et le couple royal est Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan !! Applaudissons les bien fort !! Vos costumes de vampires sont très réalistes.

J'entendis mes frères et sœurs éclater de rire avant d'être éblouis par un projecteur. Bella se crispa tandis que le proviseur nous invitait à monter sur scène pour nous donner nos couronnes. Emmett devait surement être en train de jubiler. En soupirant, je guidai Bella vers la scène où l'on lui remit son diadème et un bouquet de fleurs tandis qu'on me mettait une couronne ridicule en plastique sur la tête. Et hop, un flash et c'est parti pour être en première page du journal du lycée. Pauvre Bella, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.  
Après un moment, nous fumes autorisés à descendre de l'estrade et nous filâmes droit sur ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous regardâmes avec nos couronnes ridicules et éclatâmes de rire. Cette soirée avait vraiment était forte en émotions.  
Je raccompagnai Bella chez elle et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui la fit sourire. Elle descendit de la voiture et j'attendis qu'elle soit rentrée pour redémarrer.  
Ça y est, enfin, j'arrivais à mieux me contrôler et à l'embrasser. Enfin, nous pouvions être un vrai couple... Enfin presque.

* * *

**Vous m'en voulez toujours d'avoir coupé avant ? lol**

**Je voulais juste le raconter du point de vue d'Edward ^^**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Ca dépendra de mon imagination car je viens de le remplacer par un autre que je suis en train d'écrire, vous verrez =)**

**Encore une fois, vos reviews sont les bienvenus, du moins si vous voulez continuer de lire la fiction lol**

**A bientot !**


	12. Pari Tenu

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et de le poster !**

**Cependant, le voici ! Terminé !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore désolée pour cette attente ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pari tenu**

_**POV Bella**_

Quand je repensais au bal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. C'était surement le plus beau bal de ma vie. Même si Alice m'avait torturée pendant des heures et m'avait fait porter une robe aussi … féminine, ça en valait la peine car Edward m'avait enfin embrassé, d'accord je l'avais un peu forcé mais au final c'était génial ! Même si il s'était vite éloigné de peur de me blesser je suppose.

Il m'arrivait souvent d'oublier qu'Edward est un vampire, c'est vrai, il se comportait tellement normalement ! En même temps je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il se nourrisse de sang devant mes yeux ?

La question que je me posais, c'était s'il pouvait également manger de la nourriture « humaine ». Je n'avais jamais vu, ni lui, ni les autres Cullen manger à la cantine alors que leurs plateaux repas étaient pleins. Je me posais tellement de question a propos de lui, même s'il m'a expliqué énormément de chose pendant le bal. Cependant j'étais frustrée qu'il refuse obstinément de me transformer en vampire ! _Il ne t'aime pas assez pour ça peut-être_, pensais-je tristement. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Edward ne voulait pas me transformer parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans l'éternité ? Et si …. Et si Edward me quittait ? Et si j'étais qu'une passade ? _Il ne t'aurait pas présentée à sa famille si ça avait été le cas Bella_, me dit une voix intérieure. Peut-être mais… Qu'est ce que je ferai sans Edward ? Il a pris tellement d'importance dans ma vie en l'espace de quelques semaines … Il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir ses pensées pessimistes !

-_Mais réfléchie Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec aussi parfait que lui fait avec une fille aussi banale que toi ?_

_-Je me le demande aussi …_

Alors que je livrais une bataille de pensées, mon père frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

-Bella ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Ma chambre était vraiment en bordel, il y avait des fringues partout, des cahiers et des livres. De mon lit, je pouvais voir un mont de fringues dans le coin à coté de ma commode.

-Euh … Y a une voiture devant la maison, t'es pas censée aller en cours ?

-Merde, dis-je en me relevant précipitamment pour me jeter sur mon sac et mon blouson.

-Merci papa ! Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de dévaler les escaliers aussi vite que je le pouvais avec mon attelle.

-A ton service Bells ! J'espère que ce garçon se protège ! Cria-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

Je me figeai sur place sur le palier de la porte. Mon père venait vraiment de me dire ça ? J'hochai la de gauche et droite et fermai la porte de la maison avant de rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait appuyé contre sa Volvo argentée.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'ouvrit la portière. Non … Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait avec moi mais au fond …Je n'avais pas à me plaindre !

Durant le trajet nous menant au lycée, nous parlâmes de la soirée du bal et de l'article paru dans le journal du lycée sur le roi et la reine de la soirée … autrement dit de nous. Nous passâmes un moment à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. En arrivant au lycée, Edward se gara à sa place habituelle et sortit de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière comme tous les jours. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était né en 1918, je comprenais pourquoi il était aussi galant, et c'était plutôt agréable même si parfois, ça me tapait un peu sur les nerfs d'être traitée comme une pauvre petite chose.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma classe et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rejoindre son cours. Je n'étais jamais assez rassasiée de baisers ! J'en voulais toujours plus mais Edward s'appliquait à mettre des limites, de peur que «ça dérape».

Cette matinée de cours passa avec une lenteur affolante. Je regarde ma montre toutes les deux minutes et soupirais en voyant que l'aiguille n'avait guère bouger d'un pouce.

Enfin, la cloche de midi sonna et je me précipitai dehors avant de rencontrer le buste d'Edward contre mon visage.

-Re-bonjour, dit-il en relevant mon menton vers lui avant de m'embrasser.

Je me massais le nez, merde alors, il était fait une marbre ou quoi ?

-Ouch ! Murmurai-je en continuant de frotter mon nez.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-T'es fait en marbre ou quoi ? Dis-je alors qu'il m'entourait la taille de son bras et qu'on avançait vers la cafétéria.

Il se mit à rire et je lui donnais un coup de coude dans le ventre pour qu'il arrête mais il ria de plus belle en voyant que je m'étais mise à crier à cause de la douleur dans mon coude. Vexée, je m'éloignais de lui pour prendre mon plateau en faisant bien une tête boudeuse.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé je te promets ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Je me fais mal et toi tu rigoles !

-C'est tellement adorable ! Toi et tes tous petits poings tout fragiles !

Je grognai en guise de réponse alors qu'il se servait en nourriture. Je pris une part de pizza avec de la salade et une limonade et partis m'installer sur table à l'écart. J'avais seulement envie d'être avec Edward même si j'adorais les autres Cullen. Edward me suivit et s'installa en face de moi. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas et il me rendit ce sourire.

Alors que je commençais ma salade, je me rendis compte qu'il ne mangeait pas et qu'il restait à me fixer.

-Pourquoi vous venez à la cafétéria alors vous ne mangez pas toi et ta famille ? Demandai-je en le regardant.

-Pour jouer notre rôle de lycéen normal, répondit-il en continuant de me regarder.

- Mais vous ne mangez pas, on va bien se rendre compte que vous jetez votre plateau plein à la poubelle.

-On peut manger de la nourriture humaine si on veut tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah ? Dis-je en ayant soudain une idée. Je paris que tu n'oseras pas manger un bout de cette part de pizza !

Edward me regarda et déglutit difficilement. Mais finalement, il se reprit et afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Je serai à toi pour toujours, enfin … si tu acceptes de me transformer en vampire bien sur, sinon je risque de mourir un jour et …

-J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il en prenant ma pizza. Il mordit dedans et je le regardais manger en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mince ! Les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture pour humains ! Alors qu'il mâchait en faisant une grimace, une question me traversa l'esprit.

-Comment ça se passe chez les vampires ?... Tu sais … la chose ?

Soudain, Edward manqua de s'étouffer et toussa plusieurs fois dans sa main.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais manqué de m'étrangler avec ce bout de pizza au gout de terre pour nous vampire, c'est dingue comme mâcher me semblait peu naturel maintenant. J'avais rêvé ou elle avait bien dit ce que je croyais ?

-C'est répugnant, dis-je en reposant la pizza dans l'assiette de Bella.

-Ah bon autant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Pourtant les humains qui s'aiment le font souvent… Même parfois sans s'aimer.

-Je parlais de la pizza Bella, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge pour m'empêcher de rire devant la mine cramoisie face à ce quiproquo.

-Ah … murmura-t-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers la table de mes frères et sœurs pour voir qu'ils étaient tous mort de rire. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur Bella qui faisait tourner la paille de sa limonade entre ses doigts.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Bella ?

-Juste pour savoir, répondit-elle. Enfin… Vous avez un corps humain, et donc…

-Oui…C'est vrai.

-Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

-Oui, les vampires peuvent avoir des rapports sexuels Bella, mais ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire, expliquai-je alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Notre corps est mort Bella, un corps mort ne peut pas donner la vie, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

-Mais pourtant tu respires, tu parles, ton corps vit ! Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en gardant sa voix assez basse.

-Je respire par reflex, c'est vrai je parle, mais mon corps n'est plus animé par mon cœur ou mon sang, mon cœur ne bat plus. Même si, grâce à toi, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il bat à nouveau.

-Et avec les humains, ça marche ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire un rapport entre humain et vampire ? Précisai-je.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête. Je soupirai.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je crois que ça ne s'est jamais fait.

Un sourire discret éclaira le visage de Bella.

-Non Bella ! Dis-je précipitamment.

-Quoi j'ai rien dit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais mais je commence à te connaitre Bella.

-C'est juste que j'aimerai bien être comme toutes les filles et… C'est le chemin logique d'une relation amoureuse non ?

-Les autres filles ne sortent pas avec un vampire ! Bella lorsqu'un vampire à un rapport sexuel c'est comme quand il chasse ! L'instinct prend le contrôle et ça peut-être… Assez violent.

Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point c'est dangereux ? M'écriai-je en gardant le contrôle de ma voix pour que seule Bella puisse entendre.

-Si je sais tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire !… Attends une minute ! Tu sais donc ce que les vampires ressentent quand ils le font puisque tu dis que c'est dangereux !

-Euh … _Merde ! Je ne pouvais pas me taire !_

-Tu l'as déjà fait alors ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

-Oui, avouai-je. Mais pas quand j'étais humain, je l'ai fait après ma transformation.

-Avec une vampire ?

-Oui, répondis-je en me rappelant les souvenirs douloureux de cette relation amoureuse.

-Et est-ce que les hommes vampires sont comme les humains ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah tu sais… les hommes ont la réputation de ne penser qu'a ça, précisa-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire. Elle était trop mignonne.

-Ca dépend de l'âge à laquelle le vampire a été transformé. Un adolescent pense au sexe vingt fois par minute, alors qu'un homme plus mûr y pense moins vu qu'il a plus d'expérience.

-Mais toi tu avais 17 ans !

-Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été ce genre de garçon … je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie durant ma vie humaine. Et puis ne crois pas tout ce qu'on dit sur les garçons Bella. On ne pense pas tout le temps au sexe…Sauf Emmett peut-être, ajoutai-je.

A ces mots, elle éclata de rire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Dit-elle avant de finir sa limonade.

La cloche me sortit de la contemplation de Bella, à mon plus grand mécontentement. Elle soupira, me fit un sourire et se leva. Je la suivis alors qu'elle allait jeter les restes de se que contenait son plateau.

Sans un mot nous nous rendîmes à nos cours respectifs. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce que Bella m'avait dit. C'était vrai que les rapports sexuels étaient la suite logique d'une relation amoureuse mais là … c'était différent ! Elle semblait parfois l'oublier mais j'étais et je serai toujours un vampire ! La seule suite « logique » serait qu'elle-même devienne une vampire et ça, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

* * *

Voila !

Alors ? Des reviews ? ^^


	13. Disparition

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens a dire que c'est grace a mrs Esmee que vous avez ce chapitre puisque qu'elle me la réclamait. En effet, voyant le manque d'enthousiasme pour la fiction, je me suis dit " A quoi bon poster si personne ne la lit ?"

Mais voilà, une minorité la lit quand meme et pour eux, je dois finir cette fiction car il n'y a rien de plus énervant qu'une fiction abandonnée.

Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros dont l'univers ne sera plus tout à fait rose ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Disparition**

_POV Bella_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que je fréquentais Edward. J'avais entendu dire que lorsqu'on est jeune et qu'on a notre premier amour, on se lasse vite de la personne et que ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. Pourtant, j'aime Edward et chaque jour, je le redécouvre. D'accord, tous le monde n'a pas de petit ami vampire, il n'empêche que je ne me lasse pas de le voir. Ses yeux d'or, ses cheveux de bronze, sa voix envoutante ... Edward était mien, oui, il m'avait choisi moi, Bella Swan, la fille la plus maladroite qui existe sur Terre. Je savais qu'autour de moi, toutes les filles du lycée me détestaient mais au fond je m'en fichais, j'avais Edward et les Cullen pour m'aimer.  
Mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'étais amoureuse mais je n'étais pas dupe. Edward était immortel ! Alors que moi, la pauvre petite humaine, j'allais vieillir et mourir ... Alors que lui allait rester beau et jeune, le garçon de 17 ans. Bien sur, je savais qu'il était bien plus âgé que moi, qu'il avait bien 90 ans ... Ouah ... en fait je sors avec un papi ...

J'éclatais de rire à cette pensée, Edward était un papi ... Non en fait y a rien de marrant ...

Je regardais la neige tomber par la fenêtre, c'était magnifique, j'adorais le mois de Décembre et la période des fêtes. Charlie avait déjà installé le sapin dans le salon, il adorait décorer la maison. Il y avait le concours de la plus belle décoration de Noël chaque année à Forks, et Charlie avait déjà gagné une fois. J'allai passer mon premier Noël avec Edward. J'en étais déjà toute excitée. Mon seul problème c'est que je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Les vacances étaient la semaine prochaine et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé ni pour Edward ni pour Charlie et encore moins pour Alice. Il fallait que je me réveille un peu !

Un coup de klaxon me sorti de mes réflexions et je me précipitai à la fenêtre le cœur battant à tout rompre, Edward venait me chercher. Lorsque je regardai par la fenêtre, je me rendis compte de qui était sur le trottoir et je passai de la joie à la déception en une seconde. Alice se tenait devant la Volvo d'Edward mais ... sans Edward !

Je pris mes affaires et sortis.

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je cachant ma déception comme je le pouvais.

- Salut Bella ! Edward ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, désolée, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Il ... il est malade ou ... Demandai-je inquiète.

- Non non ! Il va très bien, me rassura mon amie. Il a juste deux ou trois trucs à faire c'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

- Comme quoi ?

- Bon tu montes on va être en retard ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire en me poussant à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle. Alice me cachait quelque chose sur Edward et je n'aimais pas ça.

En arrivant au lycée, je voyais les Cullen nous attendre, mais aucune trace d'Edward. Ma journée commençait décidément très mal.  
Durant toute la matinée, j'attendais que mon Prince Charmant daigne se montrer. Au moment du déjeuner, je me précipitais sur Alice et les autres Cullen.

- Ok ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Edward ?

Rosalie se tourna vers moi dédaigneuse, elle ne m'aimait toujours pas.

- Ca regarde la famille et ... tu n'es pas de la famille ! Dit-elle venimeuse.

- Rose ! S'indigna Alice. Elle se tourna vers moi, Ne l'écoute pas Bella, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit !

Rosalie s'éloigna en sifflant entre ses dents, Emmett haussa les épaules et la suivit.

Je regardai Alice dans les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer Rosalie.

- Promets-moi que je rentre avec toi cette après-midi et qu'on va chez toi !

- Bella, je t'en pris il ne faut surtout pas que tu viennes chez nous aujourd'hui, supplia-t-elle.

- Si ! Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Alice ... Tu es ma meilleure amie, s'il te plait ! Je lui sortis le regard de chien battu qui faisait toujours fondre Edward.

- Bella, tu ne comprends pas ! Edward va me tuer !

- Mais non, je serai là !

- Justement ! J'ai aussi peur pour toi !

Elle s'éloigna elle aussi me laissant seule avec ses dernières paroles en tête _Justement ! J'ai_ _aussi peur pour toi_, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Après les cours, Alice et moi primes la direction de chez les Cullen, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque et me ramène chez moi. Elle s'arrêta à l'endroit habituel, juste devant ma fenêtre de chambre.

- Descends, me dit- elle doucement.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit qu ... Protestai-je.

- Bella je n'ai rien dis du tout alors maintenant tu descends de la voiture ou je te jette dehors ! Menaça-t-elle.

Alice pouvait être effrayante des fois, sans répliquer, je pris mon sac et descendis de la Volvo furax. Une fois la portière refermée, elle démarra en trombe me laissant là comme une idiote avec mon sac sur l'épaule. S'en était trop ! A quoi jouaient-ils ? Qu'est ce qui se passait avec Edward ?

Je rentrai dans la maison, jetai mon sac par terre, pris les clés de ma camionnette, j'allai ouvrir la porte lorsque Charlie entra, couvert de neige.

- Papa ? Demandai-je surprise de le voir à cette heure de la journée.

- Bella ! Tu es déjà rentrée ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ?

- Oui … euh …Je suis venu chercher quelque chose c'est tout, dit-il peu convaincant.

- Ok… hum… Excuse-moi de ne pas rester discuter mais il faut que j'aille faire une course.

- D'accord … Fais attention à toi Bella, je suis sur une enquête de meurtre en ce moment, il y a une bête sauvage qui rodent dans les bois de Forks. N'y va pas d'accord ? Dit-il en me regardant fixement.

- Une bête sauvage ?... D'accord je ne m'approcherai pas des bois papa, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le salon.

J'ouvris la porte, montai dans ma camionnette et parti en direction de chez les Cullen.  
La route qui me séparait de leur maison me sembla beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude et j'eus le sentiment que je n'allais jamais arriver. Cependant, à travers les arbres, se dessina la maison ultra-moderne des Cullen, illuminée pour les fêtes. Avant même que je descende de voiture, Esmée, la mère d'Edward sorti de la maison.

- Bella ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Je ... je viens voir Edward, avouai-je piteuse.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Des voix me parvinrent en provenance de la maison et je reconnu facilement la voix de mon apollon. Mais, il n'était pas seul, d'autres voix certaines connues, me parvenaient également.  
Esmée se racla la gorge.

- Ton père va surement se demander où tu es passée, dit-elle.

- Pouvez-vous demander à Edward de venir ? Demandai-je.

- Bella je ne suis pas sure que ...

- S'il vous plait, insistai-je

En soupirant, Esmée se dirigea vers la maison et quelques secondes plus tard Edward en sorti.  
Je fus d'abord soulagée de voir qu'il était en pleine forme mais je m'aperçus bientôt que ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, terrifiant.

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)


	14. Les autres

Coucou !

Je vous remercie de vos reviews qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que même si vous n'écrivais rien, vous lisez quand même :)

Voici la suite de l'histoire et de pourquoi Edward a l'air si ... tendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Les autres**

_POV Edward_

Je me trouvais face à Bella partagé entre la joie de la voir, la faim qui me dévorait, et la peur à cause des autres vampires réunis dans le salon. Ces vampires là n'étaient pas "végétariens" bien au contraire, tuer était un principe fondamental, _Je suis le prédateur, les humains sont_ _mes proies_, voilà leur raisonnement. Les humains n'étaient que de simples réserves de sang et, ayant moi-même du mal à résister à l'odeur de Bella, j'étais sure qu'ils allaient vouloir en faire leur repas.  
En parlant de repas, il valait mieux ne pas perdre le contrôle en ce moment, parce que j'étais vraiment assoiffé et si Bella restait trop longtemps, je ne préférais pas penser aux conséquences.  
Elle me regardait pétrifiée entre le soulagement et la terreur. Je sais, je peux facilement être effrayant, surtout quand j'ai soif, et elle le découvrait. Non, je n'étais pas parfait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bella ? Demandai-je d'une voix peu accueillante, je voulais qu'elle parte le plus vite possible pour son bien.  
Je la vis devenir rouge et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle était littéralement pétrifiée.

- Va-t-en Bella, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
Aucune réponse, pourtant je sentais sa présence derrière moi, j'entendais son cœur battre en accéléré, sa respiration devenir haletante. Je m'arrêtai toujours le dos tourné à elle, face à la porte vitrée de l'entrée. Aucun de nous ne bougea durant de longues secondes, puis je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi.

- Va-t-en !

- Qu'est ce ... qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Je fis volte face vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul en croisant mon regard. Néanmoins, elle le soutint sans ciller. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus son odeur m'envahissait et aller alerter les autres qu'une humaine était à proximité.

- Bella, il faut que tu partes, lui dis-je calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Parce qu'il le faut !

- Tu ... tu me laisses tomber ? Elle me regardait avec un regard indescriptible. Un mélange de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de _je m'en doutais un peu_. J'étais complètement abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ?

- Non ! Répondis-je outré. Bella, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire cela ?

Je remarquai des perles de larmes se créer dans ses yeux. Elle voulait par tous les moyens éviter de pleurer devant moi afin de montrer qu'elle était forte. Alors qu'elle était si fragile. Elle renifla et détourna le regard.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Tu es si distant aujourd'hui ...si différent. Elle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, Et tu es en colère que je sois venue…

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste assoiffé c'est pour ça que mes yeux sont noirs et c'est pour ça que tu dois partir, expliquai-je, bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, assura-t-elle.

- Bella ! Tu ne sais pas ! De plus, je ne suis pas le seul vampire de la maison alors s'il te plait, rentre chez toi ! On se verra demain.

Je voyais très bien qu'elle ne comptait pas abdiquer aussi facilement. J'allais de nouveau argumenter lorsqu'une des seules choses que je ne voulais pas qui arrive se passa.

Tanya, femelle vampire, 400 ans déjà, et carnivore sortit de la maison, curieuse de savoir où j'étais passé.

- Edward, tu te fais désirer dis donc, dit-elle de sa voix charmeuse en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Tanya était très belle, comme toutes les vampires. Grande, blonde, les yeux d'un rouge sang et toujours aguicheuse. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Tanya avait toujours été séductrice. Elle avait même était courtisane en France. Ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue laissant ainsi une légère trace de rouge à lèvre.

Bella était bouche bée en face de nous et me regardait écœurée. Elle secoua la tête les yeux pleins de larmes, se mordit la lèvre et fis volte face en se précipitant vers sa camionnette.  
Tanya avait repéré l'odeur de Bella comme je l'avais craint.

- Oh ... Tu as ramené un encas ! Tu es tellement prévenant Edward, dit-elle en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

Tandis qu'elle allait se jeter sur Bella, qui essayait d'ouvrir sa portière, je la retins par le bras et la rejetai en arrière. La plaquant au sol, j'étais complètement hors de moi.

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'elle, Tanya, je te jure que tu me le payeras ! Menaçai-je.

Au dessus d'elle, je lui maintenais les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tanya émit un puissant grognement mais finit par se calmer. Alors que je la maintenais toujours, Alice arriva apeurée, mais lorsqu'elle vit Bella saine et sauve près de sa camionnette et moi maintenant Tanya, elle soupira un grand coup et se dirigea vers Bella qui s'était figée devant la scène dont j'étais l'acteur.

Je libérais finalement Tanya et elle se releva en jetant un regard méprisant à Bella. Alice entoura Bella d'un bras pour la rassurer tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler sans aucun sanglot. Elle me regardait, cherchant à desseller la moindre trace d'animosité. Alice me regardait également me demandant, par la pensée, ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Bella, je vais me nourrir, dis-je en la regardant alors qu'elle acquiesçait, Alice, fais-la rentrer au chaud, elle est gelée et … empêche les autres de s'approcher d'elle.

Alice hocha la tête et emmena Bella à l'intérieur. Après un dernier regard, Bella disparut dans la maison.

Je me dirigeai en courant dans la forêt. Il fallait que je trouve un animal et vite, n'importe lequel, du moment qu'il me nourrisse.

Alors que je courrais toujours, je dénichai un troupeau de biches et de cerfs. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à mes sens aigus de prédateur. Je me jetai sur le plus gros et lui mordit l'endroit du cou où son sang affluait. Son sang chaud se déversa dans ma bouche alors que j'avalai à grandes gorgées. Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour vider la masse de son sang. Après trois autres bêtes de cette taille, je finis par rentrer complètement rempli.

Alors que je rentrai dans la maison, Bella se jeta sur moi et encercla mon cou de ses bras. J'encerclais sa taille et déposai un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant de bien être.

-Enfin, tu es revenu, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sur, répondis-je en la serrant plus contre moi, où voudrais-tu que j'aille sans toi ?

Elle me fit un sourire et s'éloigna de moi avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Nous avançâmes ainsi vers le salon où étaient réunis les amis de la famille. Autrement dit, des vampires.

-Edward ! Te revoilà ! S'exclama Eleazar, un des meilleurs amis de Carlisle.

- Oui, j'ai eu un léger contretemps.

Bella m'envoya un coup de coude sur le coté puis fit une grimace à cause de la douleur dans son coude.

- J'oublie tout le temps que t'es fait en marbre ! grimaça-t-elle.

Eleazar éclata de rire.

- Qu'elle est mignonne ! Et qu'elle force ! Edward, je suis sûr que tu n'arrives pas à lire ses pensées !

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Edward surpris.

- Ca fait parti de mes pouvoirs, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais Bella n'est même pas vampire !

- Pas encore ! Intervint Alice avec un grand sourire.

Eleazar sourit chaleureusement puis nous laissa pour rejoindre Carlisle et les autres.

Bella me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Non Bella !

- Mais quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, mais ton visage exprime tout ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupira d'agacement et lâcha ma main pour partir avec Alice qui discutait joyeusement avec Irina, la sœur de Tanya. Je savais très bien qu'elles complotaient sur un moyen quelconque de me faire céder, mais elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'y arriver !

Je me dirigeais vers Carlisle et Eleazar qui discutait doucement.

- Alors ? Bella n'a pas posé de question ? Demanda Carlisle

- Non, je crois qu'Alice lui a dit que c'était juste une réunion de famille.

- Tant mieux ! S'écria Eleazar. Mieux vaut ne pas lui faire peur sur ce qui se trame dans cette forêt et ces alentours, les humains l'ont déjà remarqué mais ils ne font pas encore le rapprochement avec les vampires.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

- Les humains pensent que c'est l'œuvre d'une bête sauvage, expliqua Carlisle. Malheureusement, il lance des battus pour retrouver cet « animal » et un jour ou l'autre, ils vont se faire attaquer par ces vampires !

- Qui organise ces battues ?

- Le père de Bella …

* * *

Alors ca vous plait toujours autant ? :)


End file.
